The Early Hours of Dawn
by ljuhl
Summary: Upon Eru Illuvatar's request, the Valar send hope and strength to Middle-Earth to ensure the future of all his children.
1. Chapter 1

The stars were bright and pulsating with an otherworldly glow as Haldir gazed upon them as he lay upon the flet. He had just returned from his last patrol to check on his wardens as they watched the northern borders of the golden wood.

The early hours of the morning was his favorite time where he could watch the stars and slowly relax and let his mind rest from the stresses of the day.

Being March Warden to the Galadhrim came with heavy responsibilities. But one that he did not regret having for he loved protecting the Golden Wood that he called home and protecting his Lord Celeborn and his Lady Galadriel, the Lady of light.

He would lay his life down for both his home and the lord and lady along with his brothers Orophin and Rumil. As he lay there looking at the stars he could feel the tension in his body starting to slide away and as peace settled in his mind he began to dream.

Haldir awakened and bolted upright at the sound of a scream. He looked around in confusion for his bow which was nowhere in sight, he was lying underneath a tall tree that looked to be ancient. Haldir looked up an across the clearing he noticed a man nervously pacing nearby in front of a cottage.

The man stopped and looked at the stars in the sky he notice that the man looked to be praying. Haldir looked around and noticed that the trees had an otherworldy glow to them.

Am I dreaming he thought. Another scream tore through the night air bringing his attention back to the man nearby.

The man cringed and tears slowly slid down his pale cheek. Suddenly the cry of a babe came. The man turned towards the cottage. He took a few steps towards the cottage and then stopped as tho waiting for something.

A short time later a beautiful dark haired elleth came out the door of the cottage carrying a small bundle. The man walked over and stopped next to her. He slowly put his arms around the elleth's shoulders.

The man lifted his hand and gently stroked the elleths cheek. The elleth leaned into his touch and raised her face to the blond haired man standing next to her "you have another granddaughter Earendil." She pulled the blanket aside so he could see the babe.

He looked down at the babe and smiled. "She looks exactly like her, El" he exclaimed. He then took the babe from the elleth and gazed down adoringly. Haldir watched as tears fell down the ellons face.

He looked back to the elleth at his side as she watched the interaction between the ellon and the babe. She reached up and softly wiped the tears from the ellons cheek. It has to be a dream Haldir thought since neither one of the elves close to him had taken notice of him.

The elf bent down and kissed the forehead of the swaddled babe. He then handed the babe back to the elleth. He then reached in and took a packet of letters from under his cloak. "Here are the letters she wrote for her mother and the one she wrote for her beloved, along with the other letters from us and the others" as he handed them to the elleth. The elleth took the packet from the ellon's hand, "I'm happy the valar agreed to allow these letters to leave the undying lands and go to our loved ones back home." She looked down upon the babe "Her light has already begun to spread even here."

"Now go and see to her needs Earendil while I take care of the babe. It is almost time" The elleth said. The man turned and started walking towards the cottage then stopped and turned back to the elleth. "Is what we are about to do the right thing El?"

The elleth looked back to the man and then up at the sky as the stars winked out one by one as the morning sky began to take over. "This is not about what we want mellamin. This is the will of Eru Illuvatar and the Valar and it is what she wants for her daughter," she said as she turned back towards the man.

"She has already said her goodbyes. Please go to her while I take care of the babe." The man sighed and whispered softly "I know." The man walked over once more and took the babe from the elleth and looked at the babe one last time and bent and placed a kiss softly on the babes forehead.

He smiled and softly whispered "May the Valar keep you safe little one. Until we meet again." Then he placed the babe back into the elleths arms. He turned and strode to the cottage and dissappeared inside. The elleth turned and looked up as the last star still clung to the morning sky she then swept back the blanket from the small bundle and she held the babe up in her hands "Behold Eru Illuvatar, May you bless Arinalce, the Morning Ray of Light".

Haldir looked up into the night sky and seen eagles. He recognized Gwaihir the Lord of the eagles and two smaller eagles on each side. The smaller ones hovered as the Lord of the eagles landed before the elleth and the babe. The elleth stepped forward and came to a stop before the Lord and bowed before him.

The elleth and the Lord of the eagles stared at one another for a short period of time as if they were having a silent conversation. The elleth then bowed before the Lord of eagles once more. Haldir looked up as a glow from overhead caught his attention.

The stars that still clung to the predawn hours shone so bright that Haldir had to shade his eyes from the light with his hand. Haldir watched as the silver rays reached out an surrounded the babe that lay in the elleth's arms. The glow surrounded the babe until the light faded as the last of the stars winked out with the coming of the dawn. Haldir watched with awe as the babe turned its head and opened it's eyes. Haldir's breath caught in his throat, the babe had glowing silver hair and the babes eyes were glowing silver and they were looking straight at him.

Then the babe smiled at him at that moment in time. Haldir had a feeling of peace settle around him and in his soul. He had never felt so at peace with himself. He also felt like the babe had actually see him. Haldir gazed upon the babe in wonder.

Haldir's gaze and thoughts were was once more brought back to Gwaihir the lord of the eagles. Gwaihir dropped what looked like a bundle of dark cloth and what looked to be a glowing starburst pendant from his beak onto the babe.

The elleth bowed her head once more and picked up the bundle and the pendant and sat upon the ground. She placed the pendant over the babes head and tucked the pendant and the parchments that was given to her underneath the cloth the babe was swaddled in.

Then she unwrapped the bundle and placed it around the babe pulling up what looked to be long handles. The cloth conformed and wrapped around the babe like a cradle. Holding the babe secure in its depths.

The elleth walked up and placed the handles of the cradle into the beak of the great eagle. The elleth and the Lord of the eagles once again stared at each others eyes for a moment and then the elleth turned and walked back to the cottage leaving the babe with Gwaihur the Lord of the Eagles.

Then Gwaihur turned his head until he was looking straight at Haldir. His breath caught in his throat once more as the Lord of the eagles bowed his head to Haldir. He then noticed that one of the smaller eagles had glided over to where he stood and settled on the ground before him. Haldir looked up at the eagle and noticed a sword being held firmly between it's beak.

The eagle moved over until he stood right before him and he bent his head towards Haldir and opened his beak. Haldir reached forward and gently took the sword. The eagle bowed its head to Haldir once and Haldir returned the gesture.

Then the eagle turned and took a few steps and took off with flaps of his mighty wings and returned to his previous position next to the Lord. Haldir turned back to Gwaihir and bowed to the Lord of eagles once more who was still looking at him. The Lord of the Eagles returned Haldir's gesture.

Haldir watched as the great eagle turned and ran a few steps and with a mighty burst of its huge wings soared into the sky with the handles of the cradle that carried the babe hanging securely from it's beak. Haldir watched as the trio of eagles flew out of sight.

He then glanced down at the sword he now held in his hands. The elvish blade was about 40 inches of gleaming silver with ancient elvish runes that glowed with a bluish tinge on each side of the blade.

The pommel was a black ebony which was inlaid with star shaped gems and the pommel was also crowned with glowing crystal star burst, each of the crystals glowed with an inner radiance.

Haldir had never seen such a magnificent blade before. As he gazed at the sword in his hands the crystals started glowing until it filled Haldir's vision and once again peace surrounded him. Feeling sleep come upon him again he laid himself back down under the ancient tree. The feeling of peace stayed with him as fell back into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Haldir awoke with a start and he sat up and looked around and seen he was still in the watch flet at the Northern Borders. He sat upon the pallet and reflected on the dream he had.

What could it mean, He thought to himself. He knew that both the babe and the king of the eagles seen him. He had no idea what this dream meant. Haldir heard excited voices coming closer to the flet.

He stood and walked over to the edge of the flet and listened to his brothers discussing the light that they had seen earlier that morning. He watched his brothers approach the ladder to the flet he turned and strode over to the entrance of the flet looked down at his two brothers as they came up the ladder.

As Orophin and Rumil both reached the landing of the flet they both turned and looked at Haldir. "Did you see it Haldir?" Orophin asked excitedly.

Haldir looked at his two younger brothers and frowned. "See what?" he asked. "The morning stars sent out a beam of light so bright that it lit up the golden wood and it came in this direction" Rumil stated quietly. "Yes and it stayed like that for several minutes" Orophin added.

Haldir turned from his two brothers and remembered his dream. His breath caught again as he remembered the light that had surrounded the babe in his dream. He also remembered the glowing silver eyes when the babe had opened it's eyes.

He shook his head and frowned then he turned to his brothers "No I did not see anything I just awoke. Knowing you two I'm sure it was just your imaginations" Both brothers scowled at him and proceded to ignore him.

As the two continued to discuss the events of the early morning. Haldir frowned again and he snapped at both of them "Enough of this foolishness, We are here to guard the boarders of our home not waste time gossiping." Rumil turned to Haldir, "Your just upset because you didn't see it brother!"

Haldir just rolled his eyes then turned and walked over to his pallet grabbed the light blanket that he had used the previous night as he did this a sword fell out of the folds of his blanket.

Haldir instantly froze as he looked down at the sword. Slowly he knelt down and picked up the sword. It was the sword that had been in his dream. He remembered his dream and when he had first seen the sword.

Haldir shook his head once again to clear the dream from his mind. Had it been a dream or had it been a vision he asked himself and since when do dreams and visions produce tangible items Halder thought confusedly. Once again he thought What does this mean?

He looked back down at the sword in his hands. Haldir decided that when he reached the city he would go and talk to the Lady Galadriel and tell her about the dream that he had. He would also show her the sword that now lay in his hands.

He took the blanket he had used and wrapped it around the sword. He looked to his brothers and saw that they were looking out at the forest surrounding them and still talking about what they had seen and had not been paying any attention to him and had not seen the sword.

He breathed a sigh of relief because he didn't want to have to answer any questions about where the sword came from. Especially since he would of had no answers to those questions.

His brothers continued to talk about the celestrial event they had witnessed. He rolled his eyes again as his brothers kept talking about what happened. _Haldir_ the ladies voice sounded in his mind. _Yes my lady_ he answered.

_Haldir! this phenomenon did happen we seen it here in Caras Galadhon. It lit up the whole of the Golden Wood for quite some time. Both Celeborn and I noticed that it was stronger on the northern borders_ The Lady told him.

_I did not see it my lady for I was asleep but both Rumil and Orophin witnessed it. But... _Haldir told her._ I see, _Lady Galadriel said. W_hen your shift ends please come see me and bring your brothers with you when you come._

Haldir closed his eyes and sighed. "What is it Haldir?" Rumil said as he looked at Haldir in concern. _I did not see what they seen but in my dreams..._ Haldir stopped.

_We will talk when you get here _the Lady said. _As you wish my Lady,_ Haldir responded. He sighed again as the Lady left his mind. Orophin turned and looked towards Haldir. Both brothers were looking at Haldir waiting for him to reply.

Haldir turned and gazed upon the golden wood as he once again thought about his dream. Orophin notice the bundle that lay in front of Haldir. "What is wrapped in the blanket Haldir?" Orophin asked.

Hadlir looked down at the blanket wrapped sword. "It's for the Lady Galadriel. That is all you need to know" Haldir replied. He then reached down and picked up the bundle and tucked it under his arm.

"Our relief should be here shortly" Haldir growled as he turned to them both. "The lady wants us to come see her as soon as we get back" Orophin and Rumil looked at Haldir in surprise.

"What?" Haldir barked at them both. Rumil threw up his hands "Peace brother. Why does the Lady wish to see us all?" Rumil said as he studied his brother. "Apparently this phenomenon that you both saw Was seen by all in the golden wood, including the Lord and Lady" Haldir reported.

The brothers glanced at each other and then to Haldir. "What about you" Orophin asked. "Because I was here" he stated. He once again remembered the eyes of the babe and the peace he had felt when the babe smiled at him.

Rumil and Orophin looked at each other and back to Haldir in concern. But neither said anything to Haldir as they watched him shake his head as if coming back from being deep in thought.

The brothers looked at each other again in concern and then both watched as Haldir started down the ladder. The Brothers followed close behind.

The brothers arrived back at the city right at lunch time the next day. _ Haldir!_ the Lady said as her mind touched his; _You and your brothers are to join Celeborn and I for the evening meal. Please come to our private dining room at dusk. Then we will discuss what happened yesterday morn until then you will go and rest._

_Yes my Lady! _Haldir answered as he turned and told his brothers what Lady Galadriel had instructed.

Each turned and walked off to their respective talans. Haldir walked up the steps to his talan and entered. He laid down the sword on the table and unwrapped it.

He remembered how he felt when the babe looked at him and smiled. It was as tho something had ripped the breath from his body. He once again felt the peace that descended and wrapped itself around him as he touched the pommel of the sword.

He remember having the Lord Gwaihir acknowledge his presence there. He took the sword into his hands once again the fit and balance of the sword fit his hands perfectly. he whispered to himself "What does this dream/vision mean?"

Haldir shook his head and placed the sword back on the blanket and rewrapped it once again. He picked up the bundle and walked back to his sleeping room and laid it on his bed.

* * *

Haldir looked once more into the mirror after braiding his hair. He quickly changed into the midnight blue breeches and a silver tunic and knee length gleaming black boots he kept for state dinners.

He picked up the wrapped sword and tucked it beneath his arm he knew that the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel would want to see it. Maybe they would even know what the runes on the blade were.

He knew they would be discussing the events that had happened that morning. As he walked from his bedroom he heard a knock upon his door.

He strode up and opened his door to see his brothers standing there. His glance took in both of his brothers. Both were dressed in their best breeches and tunics.

"Well I see you both are taking this dinner seriously" He smirked. "Well both Rumil and I felt it must be something serious for Lady Galadriel to invite us over all for a meal" Orophin commented cockily.

Haldir just glared at the both of them as he stepped out and closed the door behind him. "Well let us not keep the Lord and Lady waiting as he strode past his brothers he tucked the sword underneath his arm and led the way to the private dining hall of his Lord and Lady.


	3. Chapter 3

The brothers were greeted by the Lord and Lady and they then led them to the dining table. After they settled in their chairs Galadriel's ladies in waiting started filling their wine glasses and serving them their meal. The talk centered around the border patrols and the occasional skirmishes that happened with the orcs and goblins coming out from Moria and Dol Guldur.

After the last of the empty dishes were cleared from the table by the Ladies in waiting. Celeborn rose from his chair and held his hand out to Galadriel. All three brothers stood at the same time in respect to the Lady.

As Galadriel stood she turned to the brothers "Come we will have our discussion in the study." Haldir and his brothers followed the Lord and Lady to their private study.

As they all settled into chairs around the fire with glasses of wine. Celeborn started the conversation off by describing what everyone had seen from the city as the brothers listened.

Then Orophin and Rumil described what they had seen. They described how they watched the light grow and how the beam had shone directly down upon the flet that Haldir had been in and it had surrounded the flet for several minutes.

Galadriel glanced towards Haldir and then noticed that his mind was deep in thought. She wondered if he would mind if she entered his mind in order to see what he had seen. She watched the expression on his face knowing that what he had seen had effected him profoundly.

But knowing what a private ellon he was she knew that she could not ask it. He had always kept his thoughts and feelings to himself. Ever since the death of his father and his Nana had decided to sail for Valinor leaving him to take care of the younger brothers.

After Rumil and Orophin had stopped talking everyone looked to Haldir. Haldir was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice that everyone was looking at him. Celeborn asked Haldir what he had seen. Haldir did not even hear his lord ask him the question.

Rumil and Orophin looked at each other then over to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Lord Celeborn turned and looked at Galadriel and cocked an eye towards her.

Galadriel smiled at Lord Celeborn and then looked at Haldir with a smirk. "Haldir" she gently said. There was no response from Haldir. She looked at Lord Celeborn and a wide smile broke out on her face as she stared at the Lord.

Both brothers looked at Haldir with surprised shock. They had never seen there brother ignore either the Lord or the Lady like this before. With a huge smile upon her face Galadriel interjected her voice into Haldir's mind, "Haldir" she said a little louder.

This time Haldir became aware that everyone was looking at him. Both the Lord and Lady were looking at him with these huge smiles on their faces. Then he glanced to his brothers and they were both smirking at him.

"Yes my lady" he said to Lady Galadriel as he glanced back at her. "I'm sorry my lady I was just thinking about what happened" Haldir's ears turned pink as he said this.

Lord Celeborn chuckled "That's fine Haldir, I just asked if you could describe to us what you had seen. Haldir shifted uncomfortably in his chair "Well my Lord I didn't see any of what my brother's described" he stated his ears turning pink again.

"I see" Lady Galadiel smiled at Haldir. In his mind he heard Galadriel say "This is uncomfortable for you to talk about in front of your brothers, Yes?". He glanced at the Lady and gave a slight nod.

She looked at Lord Celeborn. They looked at each other for a couple of minutes while Galadriel silently informed Celeborn as to what the problem was.

Lord Celeborn stood and looked at the brothers "Well according to the Lady's mirror we know that what happened yesterday morning was a sign from the Valar that a significant event has taken place.

What that event was we do not know yet. That's the only information that the Lady could find out from her mirror. I'm sure we will find out the specifics in the coming days. Both the Lady and I appreciate you coming this evening and sharing with us what you all seen while you were on patrol. We would like you all to take a week off and rest."

Orophin and Rumil stood and then smiled and bow to the Lord and Lady and thanked them. Haldir stood also and bowed to the Lord and Lady. Lord Celeborn turned to Haldir.

"Haldir I would like to discuss with you who is to take you and your brothers place on the borders for the next week before you go" Lord Celeborn said. Haldir nodded at Lord Celeborn in agreement before sitting back in his chair. Both the Lord and Lady bid Orophin and Rumil goodnight as they left.

The Lord walked over and picked up the decanter of wine and refilled all the glasses with some more wine before returning to his seat next to Galadriel.

Galadriel smiled gently at Haldir, "Tell us about your dream my son." Both the Lord and Lady looked at Haldir encouragingly. Haldir quietly told Celeborn and Galadriel about his dream.

He told them that the man in his dream was called Earendil and the elleth he just knew as El. When he uttered the names both Celeborn and Galadriel looked at each other and Haldir noticed the look they gave each other. "Are those names known to you my Lord and Lady?" Haldir asked.

"Those two names I have not heard in a long time" Galadriel said with a frown. "Please continue Haldir" Celeborn said after a moment. Haldir told them of the conversation that the man and the elleth had.

Then went on to describe what the Elleth had done and said concerning the babe. At that point Galadriel gasped and looked to Celeborn as tears started flowing down her cheeks. Celeborn stood and cried "How can this be."

He rushed over to Galadriel's side taking her into his arms. Alarmed Haldir stood and watched a distraught Lord Celeborn comfort the Lady Galadriel as she cried. After a couple of moments of wondering what he did wrong Haldir looked toward his lord and lady.

"I am so sorry, My Lord and Lady" he uttered stunned and turned towards the door to leave. "Haldir!" Lady Galadriel cried. "Please do not leave yet" she pleaded. Haldir stopped and slowly turned to her.

The look of misery on both his lord and ladies faces tore at his heart. "Please Haldir, come back and sit with us. We want and need to hear the rest of what you have to say" Galadriel said softly.

Haldir slowly made his way back to his seat and sat down. He reached for the wine next to him and took a couple of sips to calm himself and waited for both Celeborn and Galadriel to settle before he continued his story.

Haldir's mind was numb as he went back over and thought about what he had already told the couple before him. What had he said to upset them both. Celeborn looked to Haldir and seen how upset the elf was and he whispered his thoughts into Galadriel's mind.

She lifted her head from Celeborn's chest and looked towards Haldir. She closed her eyes and laid her head once more onto Celeborn's chest as she sighed. They then both settled back onto the chaise that Galadriel had used previously this time with Lord Celeborn's arms holding Galadriel securely next to him with his arms around her.

Softly Galadriel looked to her foster son Haldir and sat forward and took his hand in hers. She looked up into his eyes and whispered, "No Haldir we are sorry. It was nothing you did that upset us. It was just the things that you have told us thus far that cut us both so deeply for it made us remember things from the past. We need you to continue telling us of your vision."

Haldir's head swung sharply in confusion towards the Lady. The Lady's expression softened when she seen the confusion in her foster son's eyes, "Yes I do mean vision for that is what you had. We need to hear what has come to pass. No matter how much this upsets us both. No matter what is said here does not affect how we feel about you and your brothers."

Haldir looked to his lady and then to his lord. Lord Celeborn nodded to Haldir, "Please continue my son." Haldir inclined his head to Lord Celeborn. He continued to hold Lady Galadriel's hand.

He told them both of looking into the sky and seeing the Lord of eagles Gwaihir and the two other eagles flying towards them and of the meeting between the elleth and the windlord.

He told them of the starburst pendant that was bestowed upon the babe by the great lord. He told of the beams of light shining down from the stars and surrounding the babe.

How the babe turned it's head and how he was sure the babe had seen him and smiled at him and the sense of peace that had settled around him. He told them how the elleth had enclosed the babe in the cloth cradle and how the Lord of the eagles had also seen Haldir and the giving of the sword to Haldir by one of the lesser eagles.

As he told them of the sword he unwrapped the bundle that he had brought with him and handed the sword to Lord Celeborn.

Celeborn took the sword into his hands and gazed upon it in awe. Taking notice of the runes etched in the sides of the blade he ran his finger over them. As he touched each of them they started to glow. "These runes etched in the blade look to be ancient" he said as he turned and handed it the blade to Galadriel.

She took the sword and studied the runes upon the blade. She also noticed tiny veins of mithril, silver, and gold running through the blade. As she continued to look at the sword Haldir told them of how the Lord of the Eagles had carried the babe away from where the elleth and he was at.

Then he said he had awakened to hear both Orophin and Rumil below his flet talking about what happened.

He told them of where he had found the sword as he was trying to put away the bedding he had used the night before.

Haldir looked at the Lord and Lady as he finished telling them about his vision,

"The runes upon the sword appear to be ancient elvish" Celeborn said.

Galadriel looked at the runes on the blade again and then looked to Celeborn, "Yes it is a language that died out even before the first age began. It is Valarin, the first language that the Vala Orome taught to the the first born."

"Do you know what the runes say my Lady?" Haldir asked. "It will take me a while to translate it. I will have to bring out some of my ancient manuscripts in order to translate it."

"Now go and get some rest my foster son. It has been a long day." Galadriel told Haldir. He rose and bowed to the both of them and then turned to the door. The Lord and Lady stood, "Haldir! Are you not forgetting something?" Haldir turned and seen his Lady holding the sword out to him.

Haldir reached out and took the sword from Galadriel.

As he touched the sword the starburst on the pommel and the inlaid stars glowed softly. He looked up at the Lord and Lady and he could see the glow reflected in their eyes.

After a moment the glow dimmed but did not extinguish completely. The Lord and Lady looked from the sword to him and both smiled at him. Haldir turned and left the room and made his way back to his talan for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

After Haldir departed. Celeborn looked down at his wife and seen that she was deep in contemplation. Galadriel turned towards the balcony that connected to the study. "Come my love, let us consult old friends" placing her hand on Celeborn's arm they left the study together and headed to her private garden.

* * *

Elrond was looking over the reports he had received from the captain of his border guards when he felt the pull of Galadriel's request in his mind. He stood up and walked out of the door of his study and onto the balcony he walked over to the railing and placed both hands upon it.

He closed his eyes as he concentrated and centered himself before following the pull in his mind. Once he reached his destination he opened his eyes to see Galadriel, Celeborn and Mithrander greeting each other.

"Mae govannen(1), My lady, my lord, Mithrander. Cormamin lindua ele lle(2)." Elrond said. "Nae saian luume'(3) my daughter's husband" Galadriel replied. Celeborn and Mithrandir nodded in response. "My apologies to each of you for this late summons" Galadriel spoke softly.

Galadriel informed them of the happenings of the past few days in Lothlorien. She went on to tell them of the vision of her Marchwarden. When she told them of the conversation between the elleth and ellon in the vision Haldir had been given she looked to Elrond.

"You know of whom I speak my daughters husband" Galadriel whispered. Elrond was to stunned to speak for a few minutes upon the ladies words. He then looked at Galadriel and gruffly asked "Are you sure of this?"

Galadriel looked at Elrond with compassion, "After our meeting with our foster son's Celeborn and I consulted my mirror. No details were given but we did receive confirmation that a significant event had taken place and Haldir was given a vision."

Deep in thought Mithrandir turned and walked a short way away from the others. He suddenly stiffened as thoughts proceeded to come forth in his mind. After the memories stopped entering his mind he sighed deeply. "_So it begins_" Mithrandir thought to himself.

The wizard came out of his reverie looking up at the three elven leaders he sighed once again. "This is the beginning of the ancient prophecy that was foretold to the Ishtar before their return to Middle Earth" Mithrandir told the elves before him.

"Before I tell of what I know I believe a full Elven Council needs to convene." Mithrandir stated. "I also believe that Haldir should be included in this council" Mithrandir added. He looked at each of the elven leaders. Celeborn and Elrond looked to Galadriel and nodded agreement.

"Then so shall it be. I will go and have Haldir summoned." Celeborn said as he turned and left the garden. Galadriel closed her eyes in concentration as she reached out to King Thranduill of the Mirkwoods and to Cirdan the Shipwright who now ruled over the Grey Havens since the death of Gil-Galahad.

* * *

When Celeborn returned with Haldir he saw that King Thranduill and Lord Cirdan had already joined the council. Greetings were exchange between Celeborn and the other elven leaders. Haldir paid his respects to each of the elven leaders. Then took his place next to his Lord and Lady.

Galadriel proceeded to tell the others of what had transpired in the realm of Lothlorien and the vision that the March Warden had been given. At this point Mithrandir looked at each of the great leaders of Elvendom there in Middle Earth.

He told the council that Eru Ilúvatar had shared a prophecy with him before he had returned to Middle Earth. Then Mithrandir spoke the prophecy _**"From great tragedy will come the Morning Light blessed of Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar, Sacred to all the Eldar and to all the noble creatures of Endor(4). In this time a Champion will be chosen by the Valar Tulkas. This champion will rise up and pledge to defend the light. From the Morning light and the Champion's light, hope and strength will be brought forth and gifted unto the Eldar until their return to Valinor."**_

Each member of the council stood silently after Mithrandir brought forth the prophecy. Suddenly Thranduill turned and looked to Mithrandir with distrust "why is this the first time we have heard of this prophecy"

As those words were uttered an ethereal light formed before the council. From this light a figure stepped out. In front of them stood Manwë. He turned and held out his hand. Another hand came forth from the light and gently laid there hand upon his. Manwë guided his lady Elbereth as she stepped out from the light. She moved forward to stand beside Manwë.

The council and Haldir bowed with reverance. The council held their positions until the Valar acknowledged the recognition.

Lord Manwë then looked upon Thranduill and he spoke, _**"This prophecy that our friend and messenger Olórin tells of was imparted to him only to be remembered after certain events took place. The rise of the Champion, he who was judged and considered worthy by the Valar Tulkas, The Champion of the Valar. After the Champion was chosen he was brought forth to witness the birth of the Light."**_

At those words Haldir stiffened in surprise and shock. He watched as Manwë and Lady Elbereth walked over to stand before him. Lord Manwë looked deep into Haldir's eyes.

_**"You Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien were chosen to be The Champion of the Morning Light after much deliberation amongst all the Valar. Your courage, your strength, your loyalty, your sense of honor and your devotion to the all the Eldar is why **_**_Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar_**_** chose you. Your deeds were brought to our attention long ago by the Vala Tulkas, The Valar have watched you for a long time. Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien you were judged worthy by Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar to be Champion to the Morning Light. Do you accept this honor?" **_

Haldir looked to his Lord and Lady each of them gazed proudly upon him. Each of them gave a small nod of approval. Haldir remembered the smile the babe gave him and the feeling of peace that surrounded him.

He then stood proudly and placed his hand over his heart. Looking back to the Valar, he bowed in reverance. "My Lord Manwë, I accept this honor and I will give my life in defense of the Morning Light" Haldir pledged. At his words there was a large clap of thunder. Manwë closed his eyes and before them all the sword that was given to Haldir in the vision appeared in Manwë's hand.

_**"Kneel before me Marchwarden" **_Manwë commanded. Haldir kneeled before the Valar_**. "Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar have accepted your pledge. Please give me your hand," **_Manwë commanded again.

As Haldir placed his hand into the Valar's, Lady Elbereth laid her palm against Haldir's forhead and closed her eyes. Manwë took the blade of the sword and drew it across Haldir's hand_**. **_

As the blood from the cut on his palm touched the blade the runes upon the blade started glowing a bright silver. The glow moved up the blade to the star like gems inlaid into the grip and up to the starburst at the top of the pommel of the sword until it to was glowing bright silver.

At the same time Haldir felt a warmth enter his hand along with a silver glow. The warmth and the glow traveled up his arm and into the rest of his body until he was surrounded by the silver glow. Haldir even felt the warmth enter into his fea.

Everyone in the room gasped in surprise as Haldir's body glowed so brightly they had to shield their eyes. Once the glow subsided they noticed that his body glowed softly but his hair and his eyes were now glowing bright silver.

Lord Manwë passed his hand over the cut on Haldir's palm. The cut and the pain was instantly gone.

_**"Here before the Elven Council, **_**_Olórin and the Lady Elbereth and I, Manwë; you are Pledged and Sworn from this day forth to Protect The Morning Light and you are to be known as Haldir, _**_**Champion of the Light. Rise Champion" **_declared the Lord of the Valar. Manwë then handed the blade to Haldir. Lord Manwë and Lady Elbereth turned and walked back to stand before the Council.

The Lady Elbereth started to speak "_**The light will be known as Arinalce,The Morning Light. For she is from Eru Ilúvatar, and the valar. She was gifted with the Light of Eärendil this was done at the time and place the Eru Ilúvatar deemed appropriate and which has come to pass."**_

The Lady looked at each of the Council members then she began to speak once more, _**"The birth of Arinalce, The Morning Light took place in the undying lands. The Morning Light has already begun her journey. Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles brings the blessed one closer to the shores of Endor as we speak. Upon their arrival on these shores they are to be met by the emissaries of your people along with the Champion. You Lord Elrond along with the Champion will have control of the safety of Arinalce, The Morning Light. The Morning Light will represent each of the elven realms and will need to travel to each Realm to learn about your people, your customs and traditions. In so doing Arinalce, The Morning Light and the Champion will grace each of your Realms with the light, hope and strength of Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar. Olórin you will travel to where The Morning Light resides in order to impart and share your wisdom of the Nature Discipline."**_

After she fell silent, Lord Manwë began to speak.**_ This meeting will take place between the Shire and the Grey Havens in the first days of Laer(5) on the night of Orbelain(6). _**_**The council that stands before me will be the emissaries. Each of the Elven Realms will also send three of their best warriors to this meeting. From those warriors T**_**_he Champion and Lord Elrond will choose four guardians one from each Realm to help protect the Morning Light. _**As the last decree was said Lord Manwë and Lady Elbereth looked to the council. The Council bowed to the wisdom of the Valar before them.

Lady Elbereth and Lord Manwë then turned and stepped closer to Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. The three rulers graced the valar with great bows at this unexpected move on the part of the Valar.

Lord Manwë and Lady Elbereth looked at each of the three rulers. _**"The responsibility for this will fall mostly to you three. The reason for this is that the Morning Light is the daughter of Celebrian and you Lord Elrond and Grandaughter to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel". **_All three Elven rulers looked stunned and gasps came from the other three council members**. **Both of the Valar watched as the Elven rulers fought with their emotions. Out of the three Lord Celeborn looked to Lord Manwë and asked the question all three needed the answer to, "How can this be my Lord."

Lady Elbereth looked to each of the three. _**"What happened to Lady Celebrian was a great tragedy. This tragedy affected not just your family but all elvendom. Eru Illuvatar decided upon hearing of this tragedy to comfort your Lady Wife by providing a babe to comfort her in her time of great need and it was the babe who healed her heart and soul. Lady Celebrian was given knowledge of this prophecy after she learned of her pregnancy after she arrived in the undying lands. She agreed to send the morning light to her family. To you Lord Elrond so that the Morning Light may heal not just your family, but to also heal all of elvendom. During the long months of her gestation the babe healed her heart and soul. The Lady Celebrian now rests comfortably and at peace with joy in her heart in Aman and waits for her family to join her."**_

The Valar turned back and walked to the light. Manwe released Lady Elbereth's hand as she stepped into the light. Lord Manwë looked back to the Council. _**"The Morning Light and the Champion is Eru Illuvatar's and our gift to you my children. The Morning Light also carries letters and messages from others in the undying lands. Eru Illuvatar has allowed this to help with the healing of the Eldar."**_As he said this he looked to each of the Council members. _**"May you all find peace and comfort from their presence."**_ He said as he turned and stepped into the light and disappeared from sight and the light slowly faded.

Lord Elrond looked to each of the Council members with voice filled with emotion he told the council would meet at the appointed place three days before and reconvene the council at that time and discuss the arrangements."

The council members nodded in agreement. Thranduil was the first to depart followed by Cirdan and Mithrander. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel looked at each other and then towards their son-in-law with compassion. "We will make arrangements and will be at Rivendell as soon as possible from there we will travel to the meeting place." Galadriel whispered watching Elrond closely. Elrond nodded in agreement then broke the farseeing connection.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stepped back from the mirror breaking the connection. Lady Galadriel looked to Haldir "We will talk in the morning Haldir." Haldir bowed to his Lord and Lady then turned and left the garden.

Lord Celeborn then turned to Galadriel and wrapped his arm around her. They comforted each other as they left the garden and traveled back along the garden path and traversed the stairs and entered their talan for the night.

* * *

1 Mae govannen - well met

2 Cormamin lindua ele lle - My heart sings to see thee

3 Nae saian luume' - It has been to long

4 Middle-earth (Q. _Endor_) was a large continent of Arda, situated between Aman to the West (across Belegaer), and the Land of the Sun to the East (across the East Sea).

5 Laer - Summer

6 Orbelain - the sixth day (The Eldar used a 6 day week)


	5. Chapter 5

Imaldris

Once the farseeing link with the council ended Elrond turned and slowly walked back into his study. The memory of the day Celebrian was taken came rushing back into his mind.

Celebrian was due back from a visit to Lothlorien. The anticipation he had felt that day had quickly turned to horror and anguish. Even tho the twins had brought her back she had been tortured and gravely wounded by the orcs that had abducted her.

For days she had lingered in shadows. Finally she had regained consciousness but her soul had taken much damage and she had made the decision to sail to the undying land instead of slowly fading and entering Mando's Halls.

A few weeks after she had recovered she had set out to the Havens after bidding her family goodbye. In those last few days before her departure Elrond had spent every waking moment with Celebrian. Both of them storing up memories to last them both until he to sailed to the undying lands.

Elrond thought about what the Valar had revealed about Celebrian's pregnancy and the birth of his daughter in the undying lands. Elrond and Celebrian had not even thought about having another elfling. They had both believed they would not have another and Arwen was their last child.

He stopped and looked down at his desk. His eyesight blurred this feeling was inside him was to much for him. He had never felt such rage. He clenched both of his hands into fists.

Taking deep breaths to try and calm his mind. The only thing he could see in his minds eye was the look of anguish on Celebrians beautiful face when she had told him of her decision.

A darkness fell over his mind and with a loud cry of anguish like the tortured soul he was he took both fists and slammed them down on his desk. Using both hands he swept everything off his desk.

Parchments, books and the inkwell he had been using went flying into the wall. He grabbed the table that he used for a desk and flung it at the wall. Elrond slowly collapsed to his knees crying out in anguish.

Elrond didn't notice that the door came crashing open and Elladan and Elrohr come rushing in. The twins looked at each other in shock and rushed over to their father. "Ada what's wrong?" Elladan asked.

The only answer he received was another anguished cry and Elrond slamming his fist against the floor. Elladan looked to Elrohr "go and get Erestor and Glorfindel and hurry." Elrohr turned and raced out of the room.

Elladan watched as tears streaked down his fathers face. "Ada please tell me whats wrong" Elladan said pleadingly. There was still no answer to his question. His father sat there on his knees rocking back and forth crying in anguish.

His father was not hearing any of his pleas so Elladan stayed as close as he could to his father. After a short time he could hear his brother, Erestor and Glorfindels voices as they drew closer to the study.

He glanced over to the door but stayed close to his father as they came running into the study. Glorfindel was the first to reach Elladan and was just about to speak when again an anguished cry came from Elrond and he fell to the floor unconscious.

There was a stunned moment before all rushed to help the unconscious Lord.

* * *

Lothlorien

Galadriel shot up from the vision she had in her sleep and turned to Celeborn "My love" Galadriel gasped as she shook Celeborn. Instantly Celelborn sat and looked to Galadriel.

We are needed in Imadris and as soon as we can get there." Galadriel said jumping out of bed. She rushed over to her wardrobe and began pulling out clothes to wear. Celeborn rose from the bed and walked over to the door and gave instructions to the sentry outside.

After this was done he went and dressed hurriedly. Then he walked over to Galadriel "what is it my love?" "it is our Daughters husband he has collapsed from grief and he needs our help. Celeborn frowned in concern, "he has not let himself grieve since it happened."

He looked to Galadriel and seen the concern in her eyes and a tear slip down her cheek. "No he has not and now knowing what he knows concerning Celebrian could cause him to fade." Celeborn turned and raced to the door.

A short time later he came to Arwen's door and knocked. A brief time later Arwen opened her door rubbing her eyes "Aduadar?" "Little One we have to leave shortly for Imadris. We need to leave as soon as we can. It is your adar, he has collapsed from grief concerning your Nana."

Arwen started weeping "Poor Adar, I will be ready quickly" "I will send one of the handmaidens to assist you," Celeborn said as turned and went down the stairs.

He moved quickly to Haldir's talan. He knocked hurriedly on the door. After a few minutes Haldir opened the door seeing Celeborn standing there "my Lord?"

"Haldir my apologies for waking you up like this but we ride for Imadris as soon as we can. You and your brothers are to go and I would like you to get the wardens together for the trip.

Have everyone gather at the gate we will depart in two hours." Seeing the look on Haldir's face, "My son its imperative we leave as soon as possible." Haldir saluted "It will be done my lord".

Celeborn turned and headed back to their talan along the way he sent a sentinel to gather handmaidens to send to Galadriel and Arwen. He also sent the other sentinel to awake the kitchen staff to prepare supplies for the journey.

He then returned to Galadriel "Are you alright my love?" Taking her into his arms. "I knew we would see her again once we reached the undying lands. I just wished I knew how much the attack had affected her. But I am grateful that Eru Illuvatar and the Valar seen this and gave her comfort so she did not fade and go to the Halls of Mandos" Galadriel whispered.

"As soon as all the arrangements are made and everyone has gathered at the gates we will depart my love," Celeborn told Galadriel. They look at each other and gave comfort to each other.

Celeborn pulled back and looked at Galadriel again "I have already talked with Arwen and Haldir. Your handmaiden should be here shortly. I also sent one to Arwen to help her get ready.

I gave orders to Haldir to gather a few of the wardens together to escort us to Imaldris. When you are ready I will be in my study." Celeborn left the room and headed down the passage to his study.

A knock sounded on the door to the study. Celeborn looked up from the maps he was perusing at the sound. "Come in Haldir." he turned towards the door as Haldir stepped into the room.

"Come I was looking over the maps trying to decide the quickest and safest way to get to Imaldris. The quickest way i'm thinking is through the Redhorn Pass. What do you think Haldir?" Haldir walked to the maps spread out on Celeborn's desk.

"If speed is what your looking at then yes that would be the quickest way. I have thirty Galadhrim including myself for the protection of the Lady, yourself, Lady Arwen and the others going with us. We could run into orc patrols while making our way through the pass. If Safety is what your looking for then I would say head south to the gap of Rohan. But it would take us longer."

Celeborn frowned in contemplation and sighed. "Then we head to the Redhorn Pass we need to reach Imaldris as soon as possible." Haldir looked towards Celeborn and seeing the distress on his lords face. "My Lord if I may ask. Why such haste?" Has something happened To Lord Elrond or his family?" As Haldir asked the question Lady Galadriel stepped into the room.

Celeborn strode over and took Galadriels hand and escorted her to a chair next to the fireplace. He then turned to Haldir and gestured to the chair next to Galadriel. He hesitated momentarily before striding over to the chair and sitting like the lord bid him.

"Haldir, the information the Valar imparted to us last night about what happened to Celebrian after she departed Middle Earth to Valinor effected Lord Elrond immensely. It brought back the horror of what happened to Celebrian. It also brought back the memories of the guilt he felt thinking that he had not done enough to protect her. Those thoughts and feelings have overwhelmed him. He collapsed last night because of it and now he is in danger of fading. This is also one of the many reasons that Eru Illuvatar and the Valar is sending The Morning Light to us." Galadriel explained.

Galdriel looked at Haldir "Celeborn and I want you to know that we are very proud that you were chosen to be Champion to the Morning Light." Celeborn came over and firmly put his hand on Haldir's shoulder, "We also want you to know even tho your new duty will be to The Morning Light. You will always be Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien there will never be another with that title."


	6. Chapter 6

Haldir along with his brothers rode ahead of the Lorien column to meet up with the wardens that he had sent ahead to scout the Redhorn Pass. "Haldir! the scouts should be here shortly to report." Haldir turned towards Orophin, "Lets hope that we can get through the pass without drawing to much attention." Haldir stated.

"I hope the Lady will be able to help Lord Elrond" Rumil said. Haldir looked to Rumil "I hope so to Rumil. Lord Celeborn told me that Lord Elrond has never really grieved until now over what happened to the Lady Celebrian. Hopefully he will find peace soon."

His hand reached down and enclosed the pommel of the sword he carried. As he touched the pommel of his sword the glow that it carried flared brighter. His thoughts turned to the babe that he had seen in his vision. He felt his chest tighten thinking of the babe. He was already worried about the little one.

He just couldn't get the vision of the babe out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the babe's face, the beauty of her smile and those eyes felt like they reached into his soul.

Rumil glanced at Haldir and seen the look of reverance that passed over his brothers face. Then he glanced down and seen how he held the sword at his side. He looked at Orophin who was looking ahead for the scouts that were sent ahead.

He was just about to call his attention to Haldir when he noticed Orophin stiffen in his seat. "They come riding fast my brothers" Orophin stated. Haldir looked up swiftly and seen the two scouts he had sent riding ahead coming towards them at a fast pace.

He pressed his knees into to his horse sending it into a gallop in order to meet the incoming wardens. "What have you seen Estennor?" Haldir enquired.

"About fifty orcs are heading this way my captain. We thought we should let you know as soon as possible. They are about five leagues behind us." Estennor reported.

"Did they spot you?" Haldir asked. "No" the warden answered. Haldir swung around and looked to Rumil. "Rumil head back to Lord Celeborn and let him know what is going on.

Have them make ready for battle. Leave five guards with the group and the rest are to come join us. We will meet them ahead. Go!" Rumil turned and raced his horse back to where the column was.

"There is an open valley on the other side of this hill" Estennor informed Haldir. "We could ambush them coming out of the other side." Haldir smiled and nodded his agreement.

As the other elves joined them he quickly explained what they were going to do. "Now lets go kill some Orc" As one the Galadhrim thundered down the path to open area in the next valley.

Haldir sent Orophin's team to the left and Rumil's team to the right. Haldir kept his group on the path. His group would pull the Orc's into the open acting as bait. Once they lured the orc's halfway through the valley they would be able to catch them in a two way cross fire. Hopefully they would have to fight very few in close hand to hand combat.

Rumil and Orophins teams took positions in the trees in the surrounding area while Haldir's team dismounted and sent there horses away and took positions guarding the path leading back to the column.

Haldir stood there and concentrated on his surroundings letting his senses find the enemy. After a couple of minutes he could faintly hear the rythmic pounding of many feet hitting the ground. Then his nose picked up the smell of decay and rotting flesh.

His eyes flew open and he gave the signal to notch arrows. As one all the elves notched their arrows and targeted the far path. The group he was leading pulled out swords and took their defensive stances.

After a couple of minutes Orc's came pouring out of the far woods and into the clearing. The Orc's hesitated for a moment in seeing the elves on the other side of the valley. The Orc leader looked at the small party of elves an evil grin lit up his face "Fresh meat boys"

At those words he led the charge towards the group of elves. As the group of orcs reached the center of the valley Haldir signaled the others to fire. Many of the Orc's fell to the first onslaught of the Galadhrim archers. A second wave of arrows dropped more of the orc's.

Haldir drew his sword and shouted "_Gurth enin goth(1)_! as he led the charge on the few orc's that were left. At the same time the other elves dropped down and began attacking the orcs from the flanks.

Haldir swung his sword at the leader. The leader brought his blade up in just enough time to block the swing. The orc chuckled evilly. Haldir quickly pulled back and swung his blade to the right with a wide sweep that struck the orc's neck. Black blood came shooting out hitting Haldir in the face as the head went flying.

Haldir swept right past the orc's body as it started to fall and thrust his sword into the chest of the orc that was coming towards him from the left. Haldir kicked the orc off his blade. He noticed another orc sneaking up behind Estennor.

He grabbed a long dagger from his belt and threw it the orc that was behind Estennor. The dagger sank into the back of the orcs head and exited out the front instantly dropping the orc. Estennor turned seeing the dead orc behind him he nodded to Haldir thanking him.

Haldir looked around to see that his other wardens were finishing off the last of the orcs. Haldir reached up wiped off the blood from his face. He signaled for the wardens to walk through the fallen orcs to make sure all of the creatures were dead.

They walked through the valley and dispatched the orc's that were still alive. He glance at his wardens "Do we have any injuries?" After he found that there hadn't been he signaled to Rumil to join him.

"Rumil have the wardens pile the carcasses on the far side of the valley and burn them. Also set up sentries on the far side of the valley and send out two more scouts. While I head back and make my report to Lord Celeborn" Haldir instructed Rumil. Rumil brought his hand up to his chest in confirmation of the order then turned started relaying instructions to his wardens.

Haldir whistled and his horse came out of the wood and trotted up to him. As the horse reached him haldir leaped onto his back and set out to report to where Lord Celeborn awaited for word on the assault. As Haldir emerge into a clearing a few leagues from where the assault took place he seen Lord Celeborn and the other wardens with weapons drawn just in case any of the orcs got through.

Lord Celeborn gave orders to stand down when he seen Haldir emerge from the wood. As rode up to his Lord he slid off his horse and bowed to his Lord. "All the orcs have been destroyed my lord. They are burning them as we speak."

Lord Celeborn looked at Haldir "How many were there My son and were there any injuries?" looking at the blood covering Haldir. "About fifty my lord and no injuries, the archers took care of most of them." Haldir answered.

"I have sent more wardens ahead to scout and I would suggest making camp here for the night before we enter the pass. That way we can finish cleaning up the from the battle. Our warriors can get some food and rest before we head into the pass. Hopefully we will get through the pass before evening." Haldir told his lord.

Celeborn nodded his head in agreement. He moved over to inform Galadriel that they would make camp here for the night.

* * *

Gurth enin goth! - Death to the enemy!


	7. Chapter 7

Rivendell

Glorfindel knocked upon the door to the healing room. He heard one of the twin's bidding him to enter. Balancing the tray he held in his left hand he opened the door and stepped into the room.

The twins were seated next to Lord Elrond's bed one on each side. Lord Elrond was still under the effects of a sleeping draught. "How is your father?" Glorfindel asked. Elladan looked to Glorfindel "Even with the potion he seems distraught. His eyes are constantly moving and he grimaces like he is in pain Glory. What could of caused this?"

Glorfindel sighed deeply, "I don't know, Elladan. All I know is that he was going over the reports from our border patrols when I left him. There was nothing in those reports that could of caused this. Something must of happened after I left."

"We have had to keep him under sedation for the last five days" Elrohir snapped out. Everytime he has started coming to he has fought us and we have had to put him back under forcibly." Glorfindel stiffened at the bitterness in Elrohir's voice

"I know Elrohir, I would like to get to the bottom of this the same as you. In the meantime come and eat some of this food you both need to keep up your strength. After you eat go and clean up and get some rest. I can stay with your father for awhile." Glorfindel told the twins.

Both twins walked over and took some food from the tray and ate while watching their father sleep. Glorfindel went and sat in one of the chairs next to the bed. Elladan looked to his brother and then to Glorfindel, "Perhaps we should send word to Arwen and grandmother?"

Elrohir raised his eyes to his brother, "Grandmother might be able to read his mind and see what is going on! What do you think Glory?" Glorfindel stood and turned to the twins.

Suddenly they heard the sound of an elvish horn blowing in the distance. " I do believe there is no need to send word to your grandmother. She is already here." Glorfindel said as he strode out of the room ahead of the twins as he stalk down the corridor he met one of the healers.

Liren, Please go sit with Lord Elrond while we greet our visitors" he requested. The healer bowed his head and went to the room that held Master Elrond and disappeared inside.

Glorfindel and the twins met Erestor at the front entrance. They all went out and reached the courtyard as the gates to Rivendell opened for the Lorien entourage. Haldir and his brothers were the first through the gates, followed by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and Arwen. Then the rest of the royal entourage and several wardens.

Lord Glorfindel bowed to the Marchwarden and his brothers Then to the Lord and Lady as he welcomed them to Rivendell. Elladan went to help his grandmother from her horse. "Grandmother we are extremely happy to see you" he stated as he bent and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"As we are happy to be here, my grandson as she returned his greeting. Elrohir strode up to Arwen and helped her from her horse, "Sister, it is good you are here." Arwen smiled at her brother as he set her down upon the ground.

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. "How is father Ro," she asked softly tightening her arms around his waist.

Elrohir wrapped his arm around her waist and bent and whispered in her ear, "Not good Arwen, I'm just glad your here." They both straightened and walked over to their grandparents.

Galadriel looked to Glorfindel and the twins and seeing despair in all their eyes. "Come show me to my patient" she said smiling at all of them. She turned to Haldir standing nearby, "Could you talk with Erestor about accommodating everyone? After the evening meal could you and your brothers meet us in Lord Elrond's study?"

Haldir nodded and bowed to her "Yes, my lady." Galadriel turned and gestered to Lord Glorfindel to lead the way. When they reached the door to the healing room they were met my the Master Healer Idhon.

He bowed to the Lord and Lady and to his Lady Arwen. "My Lord, My Lady. Welcome home Lady Arwen. I wish this reunion was under better circumstances." "Master Idhon how is Lord Elrond today?" Lord Celeborn asked as they passed into the healing room.

"We have had to keep him under constant sedation for the last five days, my lord" he answered. Lady Galadriel stepped up to the bed and looked down at Elrond. She laid her palm across his forhead and closed her eyes. She remained like that for several minutes.

She opened her eyes and she looked down at Elrond with pain and sadness in her eyes. Arwen stepped up next to her grandmother when she seen this. "What is it Grandmother" she ask hesitantly.

Galadriel reached up and gently took her hand. She turned and looked at her grandchildren. "You know everyone grieves in their own way when tragedy strikes." She looked at the twins, "You both decided to hunt and destroy every Orc you could find. You Arwen spend most of your time with us in Caras Galadhon. This you have done to cope with the grief of what happened with your mother. Where as Lord Elrond set his grief aside so he could help his children and his people. He has not given in to his grief till now."

"But why now Grandmother? What happened to have it come to this" Elladan asked. Galadriel looked to Lord Celeborn. "This has come to pass because of recent events and new information has opened up old wounds for your Adar. The telling of these recent events will take some time. We would like to refresh ourselves and get a little rest. It has been a long journey for us. For we had to battle Orc's on the way here. So I suggest we all meet in your father's study after the evening meal. Is this acceptable?" Everyone agreed to meet after the evening meal.


	8. Chapter 8

Haldir was the last to arrive in the study. His lord and lady were seated in the chairs on the left side of the fireplace. Lady Arwen was seated between the twins upon the sofa on the opposite side and Lord Glorfindel and Erestor was standing next to the fireplace. Orophin and Rumil had taken the last two seats that were situated next to the others. Haldir walked over to stand behind his brothers.

A servant offered a glass of Elrond's Dorwinion wine to him and his brothers. Haldir took the goblet and looked at the amber colored liquid before he took a sip. After everyone was served the elf slipped quietly out of the room and shut the door firmly behind him.

Celeborn stood and stepped behind Galadriel and gently put his hands on her shoulders. He quietly started telling everyone about what had happened the previous week in Lorien. He told about the bright light that had been seen from Caras Galadron and then he asked Orophin and Rumil to describe what they had seen.

Then Lord Celeborn asked Haldir to tell of his vision. Reluctantly he did told them about everything. The twins and Arwen looked at him in curiosity. "Can we see this sword that was given to you Haldir," Elohir asked?

Haldir hesitated for just a moment before he gently pulled the sword from the scabbard at his side. The glow of the crystals on the pommel intensified when he drew the blade from the scabbard. Everyone looked at it in awe when they seen it.

Lady Galadriel looked around at the others "After Haldir left we contacted Mithrandir and told him about what occurred. He told us briefly about a prophecy that was foretold several ages ago. But he would not tell us of the prophecy without a full Elven Council being held.

We called for a farseeing council that same evening. Yes before you ask Haldir took part in that council" Galadriel glanced at everyone in the room as she said this and noticed everyone looking at Haldir.

Then Galadriel told them the prophecy. "_**From great tragedy will come the Morning Ray of Light blessed of Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar, Sacred to all the Eldar and to all the noble creatures of Endor. In this time a Champion will be chosen by the Valar Tulkas. This Champion will rise up and pledge to defend the light. From the Morning light and the Champion light, hope and strength will be brought forth and gifted unto the Eldar until their return to Valinor." **_

Of course their was some doubt given from some of the council members on why we had never heard of this prophecy. As this doubt was uttered we were blessed by the appearance of our Lord Manwe and Lady Elbereth."

Several gasps were heard from around the room. Lord Celeborn looked at each person in the room "Yes they did appear to all of us present at the council. They confirmed that the birth had indeed taken place."

She walked over to stand in front of the fireplace. The babe is to be known as Arinalce, The Morning Light. She is the daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, she is your sister and our granddaughter and she is on her way here as we speak," She said quietly as she turned towards the twins and Arwen.

She looked at each of them as as looks of confusion appeared on their faces as they tried to comprehend what she had just told them. Elladan looked up to Galadriel "How is this possible?"

"Your Adar and Naneth had a fea bond. Their bond had been severely damaged from what happened. Your Naneth was fading. So Elrond did what he could to try and heal their bond in order to keep her from fading." Elladan! you and Elrohir are healers you know of what I speak." She exclaimed. The twins looked at each other and they each nodded in understanding.

"Your Adar and Naneth had no knowledge of the child they had created before she sailed. Lord Manwë and Lady Elbereth told us that during her gestation the babe healed her heart and soul. The Valar told her about the destiny of the unborn child she carried and she agreed to send the babe back here in order to fulfill that destiny and to help us all heal as well."

"When is she to arrive?" Elrohir finally asked. "The Council, Mithrandir along with Haldir who was chosen by the Valar to be Champion and a few others will be the emissaries that will meet up with Gwalhir, The Lord of the Eagles between the Shire and the Grey Havens on the first days of Laer on the night of Orbelain.

We will be there prior to that day in order for the council to reconvene. Yes, before you ask you three will be part of the emissaries. At this Council the Guardians will be chosen from each of the Realms including the Grey Havens. Your Adar along with Haldir will have responsibility of ensuring her safety here. Haldir will train the guardians that are to be chosen and lead them. Your Adar will make sure that the rest of her education is accomplished according to the will of Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar

Once we have her here she is to return here until it is time to send her to the other realms. She will share her light with all of us. We are to teach her all we can of our respective realms even tho she is a princess to Imaldris and Lothlorien she is also an emissary to all the Eldar. She is to also learn the art of self defense. She will also learn Nature Lore from Mithrandir.

This was mandated by the Valar do I make myself clear on this matter." She looked to Haldir, Lord Glorfindel and the twins when she spoke this part. Each of them in turn nodded.

The twins stood as one and looked to each other "This does not explain what happened to Ada." Lord Celeborn turned to the twins "Everyone expresses their grief in different ways. You both went out to destroy every Orc could you could find in retaliation of what befell your Naneth. Arwen, you came to Lorien to be with us because the memories of your Naneth were to strong and painful for you to deal with. Your Adar however had to be strong for all of you. That includeds the people here in Imaldris. He put aside his own grief. After the council all the grief that your Adar had put aside came rushing back along with the guilt of not being there to protect her. When you push grief aside like that when it does come out it is much worse. Your grandmother felt his pain when it became to much for him that is why we are here." All three of Elrond's children looked at each other the twins helped Arwen to stand with them. Their arms went around each other in silent sorrow.

Arwen looked to her grandmother, "Will you be able to help Ada?" Galadriel looked at her grandchildren "Yes along with the help of others." she replied. Elladan raised his eyes to Lady Galadriel "We will do whatever we can to help Ada, Grandmother." Elrohir and Arwen nodded in agreement.

"Good, we will speak no more of this tonight. In the morning we will tend to Lord Elrond." She turned to Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor. "I would like both of you there when we do this." They both nodded and bowed before Lady Galadriel.

"Now I suggest we retire for the night and try and get some rest." Lady Galadriel turned to Lord Celeborn as he glided up next to her and took her arm and they walked from the room.

Everyone left in the room looked to Haldir with questioning glances. Haldir felt the speculative glances that everyone was giving him. He also seen the hurt expressions that his younger brothers were giving him.

He finished off the last of his wine and set the goblet down on the desk before turning and walked quickly out of the room before they could start questioning him. Denied the opportunity to question Haldir each of the others took their leave and departed for there rooms for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Galadriel swept into the the healing room and immediately went to the windows and opened them. The cool morning breeze and the peaceful sound of the waterfall rushed into the room.

Galadriel walked over and swept open the doors that led to the balcony. Without pause she stepped through into the sunshine and her gaze moved over the peaceful scene in front of her from the flowering gardens to the ivy covered gazebo to the mountains surrounding the last homely house.

She took in a deep breath and silently rejoiced at the peaceful beautiful morning. Lord Celeborn entered the room and seen Galadriel through the balcony doors. He walked over and stopped at the door "Are you ready Muin nín," he smiled and asked. Galadriel turned and walked over and placed her hands into his. She looked to him and smiled, "Yes dear one. It is time."

As they returned to Elrond's side the door opened and both Glorfindel and Erestor entered. They bowed to the Lord and Lady and went to stand on the opposite side of the bed. "We had the others wait outside, my lady" Erestor informed Galadriel. She glanced over to the door and nodded.

She reached over and took Lord Celeborn's hand and laid her other hand palm down over Lord Elronds forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated on matching her heart beat to his tryin in order to establish a connection.

Once she found the connection she followed the connection to his mind and she opened herself to his thoughts and feelings.

As she opened her eyes she found herself standing next to him. She watched as he fought to heal Celebrian after she was brought back from her captivity by the twins. Her wounds were grievious. She watched as Elrond withdrew the poison from her body with herb poultices over and over until the poison was free of her body. She watched as he cleaned and healed the more serious wounds with what spells he could then watched as he bandaged others. All the while watching as he calmly did this knowing the turmoil in his mind.

The scene faded from her mind to be replaced with another of Elrond sitting next to her daughter and holding her hand. He was talking to her and telling her how much he loved her and how much him and their children needed her guidance. She watched as her daughter struggled to take each breath. She watched as just for a moment Celebrian stopped breathing. She watched as Elrond jumped to his feet imploring her to waken and not leave him.

She turned her face away as he proceeded to take off his clothes and join Celebrian in the bed. The scene faded Galadriel knew in her own mind what happened. Elrond had used their bond to bring her back.

Another scene appeared in her mind. Celebrian and Elrond were standing in the formal gardens saying goodbye to each other. Celebrian was to sail to the undying lands. She watched as the twins and Arwen said their goodbyes.

She watched as her other self and Celeborn said there goodbyes. For they had both been there that day. She watched as Elrond stood back from the scene trying to cope. She moved over next to him and laid her arm on his arm.

"We both know you did everything you could for her Elrond." He turned to look at her. Tears started falling from his eyes. "I know, I just wish that I had been able to do more." he replied with heartbreaking sadness.

Galadriel looked back to the scene in front of her the twins were saying their goodbyes now. "Yes we both wished we could have done more at the time. Yet we both knew this is what she needed. What you need to remember is that Celebrian has sent you the gift that healed her heart and soul. She and Eru Illuvatar, the father of all has sent you this gift out of love and the need to see all of us healed as she has been. Would you see Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Arinalce here without your guidance if you should fade?"

A wave of peace swept through them both. Galadriel smiled. "Will you accept the gift she has sent and the task we have been given? Elrond looked to Galadriel and nodded. "Yes my lady! I will accept this gift and I will along with the March Warden protect my daughter, Arinalce The Morning Light with my Life." he pledged. At this for a second time a crack of thunder sounded throughout the land and at the same time the Celebrian in his vision turned to Elrond and smiled at him with love and acceptance.

Galadriel smiled and looked from Celebrian to Lord Elrond, "Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar along with Celebrian have accepted your pledged." They looked back and watched Lady Celebrian leave through the gates of Imaldris along with her guards. They watched as the twins and Arwen were lead away by the other Galadriel and Lord Celeborn along with Erestor and Glorfindel.

She then turned to Elrond and extended her hand to him. "Come it is time to return to the present my daughters husband." They looked at each other then turned as one and walked through the formal gardens until they disappeared from view.

As Galadriel came back to herself Lord Celeborn was holding her up and close to his side. They both watched as Lord Elrond opened his eyes for the first time since his collapse. "Welcome back my daughters husband" Galadriel said quietly as their eyes met and held.

Meanwhile,,,

Tension was high out in the corridor as everyone waited for word from inside the room. Arwen sat between her brothers arms around each other on the bench across from the door to the healing room. Haldir stood a short ways away watching the three. His brothers were standing standing with their backs to the wall watching the door to the healing room.

For hours Haldir watched as the look of despair descended on each of their faces. He watched as a tear made it's way down Arwen's cheek.

Arwen had been a friend to him ever since she had come to live in Caras Galadhon. The twins were good friends to his brothers and he knew his brothers felt sorrow for their friends.

He thought about the vision he had seen. He knew that they had wanted to ask him about his vision but he had not given them the chance to do so. He made his decision quickly hoping what he said would help give them some peace.

He looked at Arwen and then to the twins. Quietly he started to speak "In my vision I seen your little sister. She had silver hair like Lord Celeborn and Lady Celebrian." Everyone raised their heads to look at him with startled expressions on each of their faces. He continued to speak, "She also had glowing silver eyes like the stars themselves were inbedded in them."

He reached down and gently touched the sunburst on the pommel of his sword and pulled it from it's scabbard. The gems on the handle had a soft silver glow. "The crystals on this blade are the same color as her eyes" he stated.

Everyone's eyes fell to the sword. Arwen gasped with delight. Haldir continued to describe the babe as well as he could. "Her skin glowed like it was infused with the light of Eärendel." The twins and Arwen looked at him. They listened to what he had to say and he could tell they were trying to picture the babe in their minds.

"In my vision the babe turned to me and smiled and i felt such awe and this feeling of peace swept through me. I also felt a great need to protect the babe. It was like nothing I have ever felt before." The reverance and peace swept from Haldir and encompassed everyone hearing his words. Everyone gasped when the feelings of peace swept through them. The Twins looked to each other in surprise. Everyone lapsed into silence thinking about Haldir's words. Haldir placed the sword back in the scabbard. Suddenly they heard a clap of thunder. Haldir smiled to himself.

A short time passed when everyone's attention was drawn to the healing room door as it opened. Lord Celeborn looked at everyone gathered by the door to the healing room. He noticed the look of peace each of their faces.

He then looked to the twins and Arwen. "Come your father is awake and asking for you." He stood aside and let the three enter the room. Lord Celeborn turned to his March Warden. "Haldir, I want to thank you for sharing your vision with everyone. It was the catalyst we needed. I know it was hard for you to share a private moment concerning your experience and feelings over the matter. I am very proud of you. Now go an attend to your selves for awhile. Everything here will soon be back to order." He turned and went back into the room.

Rumil and Orophin looked to Haldir after Lord Celeborn closed the door. "Is that the same feeling you had when the vision occurred" Rumil asked. Haldir nodded. "Come brother let's go and get some fresh air." Orophin whispered as he led the way down the corridor.

* * *

Muin nín - my dear


	10. Chapter 10

Orophin stepped inside the white and gold tent belonging to the rulers of LothLorien. They were talking with Haldir, Lord Glorfindel and Lord Elrond. He walked over to

them bowed his head and placed his hand over his heart. "My lord, my lady, King Thranduill's party has just arrived." Orophin reported. "Thank you Orophin" Lord

Celeborn replied.

Lord Celeborn stood and took Lady Galadriel's hand to help her stand. Haldir stepped aside to let them lead the way out of the tent. The wardens outside held back

the flaps as the Lorien rulers emerged from the tent followed by Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel with Haldir and Orophin coming out last. All of them moved to where

the Mirkwood emissaries were dismounting.

King Thranduil turned from his horse and seen the group moving towards him. Thranduil walked over and took Celeborn's hand in a warriors grasp. "Mae govannen

Thranduill how was your Journey?" Celeborn inquired. "Fair weather most of the way, ran into a few Orcs but it was nothing my son and guards couldn't handle" King

Thranduill responded. He turned to Lady Galadriel and pulled her next to him "Ahh my lovely Galadriel when are you going to leave this elf and join me in Eryn Lasgalen,

Thranduill smirked jokingly. Lady Galadriel laughed while Celeborn cocked an eyebrow at Thranduill and growled loftily. "Not in any age Thranduil." Everyone

surrounding the group started laughing. "Galadriel looked to Thranduil did you bring Prince Legolas with you my lord." "Yes, He is instructing our people where to place

our tents. Ahh here he comes now" he said as he released Galadriel. Galadriel and Celeborn looked to the prince as he strode up to them "My Lord, My Lady it is good

to see you again" He said as he bowed to them both. Galadriel looked at Legolas and smiled softly at Legolas "Legolas it has been many years since we have

seen you, Come join us for some food and drink while your camp is set up." Thranduil and Legolas both agreed.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel turned and led the others back to their tent where a meal waited. During the meal Celeborn, Thranduill and Elrond exchanged news

from there respective realms. Shortly after they had finished the meal a messenger came in bent down to whisper in Lord Celeborn's ear and then turned around and

left. Lord Celeborn stood and looked around at those gathered. "Come my friends Lord Cirdan and Mithrandir have arrived and awaits us at the Council Table." he

informed them as he turned back to Galadriel and helped her to rise. Once again he led the group out of the tent and to a large white tent a short distance away. The

banners of each respective realm was placed in front of the tent indicating to everyone that it was the tent of the White Council. A group of warriors stood off to the

side and bowed with hands over there hearts as they passed by. As the Emissaries approached the tent the guards to each side opened and held back the flaps as

each of the Emissaries entered the tent.

As everyone was seated Lord Elrond strode to the front of the tent. He looked at everyone seated in front of him and began to speak. "We are here today to

discuss Arinalce, The Morning Ray of Light's safety and the tasks that we were given to us by Eru Illuvatar and the Valar to ensure her mission is achieved. Until she

reaches her majority she will reside in Imaldris where she will be taught what each elfling learns and about my people. She will also begin her study of Nature Lore with

Mithrandir. Along with Lady Galadriel's help when needed. She will also begin to learn self defense from Haldir and her Guardians when we deem it appropriate for her.

We believe that Lothlorien should be the last realm that she goes to. Elrond looked to Cirdan and Thranduil, When she leaves Imaldris which of you will welcome her

next to your realm?" Thranduill stood and looked to Elrond and Thranduil. "Legolas and I, would be overjoyed to be able to teach her the ways of the woodland realm

at a later time if Cirdan does not mind." Thranduill said. Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel turned to Cirdan as he stood to address the council. "That will be fine the Grey

Havens will rejoice no matter when the Morning Light comes to the Grey Havens." He declared. Elrond nodded in agreement. "Then let it be so. Arinalce will travel to

the Grey Havens next" Elrond stated.

He then gestured for Haldir to join him. Haldir walked up to stand next to Lord Elrond. Haldir turned to look at the Emissaries, "All here know that the Morning Light's

safety falls to Lord Elrond and I. We are to choose one guardian from each of the elven realms including the Grey Havens. We have set up a tent for the warriors

chosen to test for the position of Guardian to the Morning Light. I want the warriors chosen from each realm along with one of the emissaries to report there after this

meeting is over. At dawn tomorrow the testing will begin. The four guardians must be in place before the Morning Lights arrival.

Elrond looked to the emissaries, "We need to decide who will help test the warriors. Haldir trains the Wardens of Lorien and Glorfindel trains all the Border Guards in

Imaldris. So i am sure they could handle the testing on hand to hand and swords for the Chosen Warriors." He looked to Thranduil and Cirdan "If you would like

someone from your realms to help with the testing on hand to hand and sword play that is acceptable also. I am also sure that my sons and some of Haldir's wardens

could also help with this if anyone is needed to spar with the chosen ones. Haldir, Glorfindel and I all agree that Prince Legolas would be the best choice to test the

warriors in Archery since he is the best Archer in all the elven realms. He could also choose others to help test them. Would this be acceptable to the Council?" Elrond

asked.

At those words Legolas looked embarrassed and Thranduil sat up a little taller and got a look of pride on his face. Legolas leaned forward and whispered into his

fathers ear. Thranduil nodded to his son and he looked to Lord Elrond "We agree to Legolas testing them in Archery and I would also like him to be involved in the

testing for the hand to hand and the sword play. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel agreed to the plans. Lord Cirdan looked at Lord Elrond "would it be alright if we

observed the testing?" Celeborn and Thranduil looked at each other and grinned at each other. "We could make this into a tournament" Celeborn stated "We would

just have four winners one from each realm. The prize being the position of Guardian to the Morning Light. That way everyone here could observe in the testing. Lady

Galadriel rolled her eyes at the suggestion. Lord Elrond looked to Haldir and the others, "Is this acceptable to you?" Haldir, Lord Glorfindel and Legolas nodded in

agreement.

"Then it is agreed the tournament will start tomorrow morning after we break our fast. The warriors from each realm will compete against each other. Haldir, Lord

Glorfindel, Prince Legolas, Lord Cirdan and Mitrandir will award the points. Lord Cirdan smiled and nodded. King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn frowned upon hearing

that Cirdan would be one of the Judges. Everyone else in the tent laughed at the expressions on King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn's faces. Elrond smirked and

continued talking "The warrior with the most points will become the Guardian select but remember the final approval will be up to Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar. Arinalce,

The Morning Ray of Light will arrive in the evening three days from now. So the winners of the tournament needs to be decided by that time." Elrond reminded them.

"Tenna' tul're san'."

* * *

Haldir, Glorfindel, Legolas, Cirdan and Mithrandir stood outside the tent set aside for the Guardians watching as the emissaries from each realm lead their chosen

warriors to stand before them. Haldir glanced over each group his gaze froze upon one individual for a few seconds before continuing on to the rest. Haldir then

stepped forward and began to speak. "One person from each realm will be chosen to become a Guardian to Arinalce, The Morning Ray of Light. In order for you to join

their ranks you must participate in the tournament that will take place over the next couple of days. There will be four winners one from each realm. Eru Ilúvatar and

The Valar will have final approval over you being the chosen guardians. You will have to take a Blood Oath before the Valar pledging to protect the Morning Light with

your lives. Your only allegiance will be to the Morning Light but you are to also to follow the commands of Lord Elrond and myself. Once you take the Blood Oath you are

no longer bound to the realms that you came from. Is this agreeable to the emissaries and the warriors that were chosen?" He looked to each of the emissaries they

nodded agreement he then looked to each of the warriors they each agreed. Haldir turned to Lord Elrond and bowed. "My Lord will you please present the warriors

from your realm." "The warriors chosen from Imaldris are Sidhon, who is also a Master Healer, Cúnor, and Beleguron all members of our Border Guard." Lord Elrond

announced. As each of the warriors was presented they saluted Haldir and the others with a hand over their hearts.

Haldir then turned to Galdor from the Grey Havens and bowed. "My Lord please present your warriors." Lord Galdor bowed to Haldir and the others. "The warriors

from the Grey Havens are Captain Annúnor, Sargeant Cóvon and Sargeant Lannor. Each of the warriors saluted as they were introduced.

Haldir then turned to King Thranduil and bowed. "Your highness if you would present your warriors." King Thranduil turned to his warriors "I would like to present

Captain Toron, Captain Amathon, and Sargeant Cúon all members of our Army. As each was presented they stood proudly and saluted.

Haldir then turned to Lord Celeborn and bowed. "My lord would you present the chosen warriors from your realm. Lord Celeborn turned stepped over and laid his

hand on the shoulder of the first warrior. "I would like to present Warden Haedron of the Eastern Border." He then stepped over to the next and placed his hand on

his shoulder "This is Sentinel Tirnel of our Personal Guard." Lord Celeborn then stepped over to the last warrior. "The last warrior is Warden Orophin from our

Northern Border and my foster son." Lord Celeborn announced proudly. As Orophin was presented all three of the Galadhrim saluted.

Haldir looked at each of the warriors. "Lord Glorfindel, Prince Legolas, Lord Cirdan, Mithrandir and I would like to welcome you all here and want you all to know that we

are proud of all of you. The Tournament will start tomorrow after you break your fast. Get some rest and may Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar guide your path.

* * *

Mae govannen - Well met

Tenna' tul're san' - Until tomorrow then


	11. Chapter 11

Lord Elrond stepped inside his tent after the meeting at the Guardians tent. He found Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen waiting for him. Elrohir stood and moved over to the sideboard which held several bottles of wine and some glasses.

He looked to his father, "_Ada_ would you like some wine?" Elrond nodded to his son as he walked over and sat down next to Elladan and Arwen. Elrohir turned and poured some Dorwinion wine into a glass.

Arwen moved to sit at Elrond's feet and laid her head into his lap. Elrohir walked over to Elrond and gave him the wine and then seated himself in the spot that Arwen had just vacated.

Elrond took a sip of the wine that Elrohir had given him and sighed deeply. He laid his other hand on Arwen's head and started smoothing and brushing her hair away from her face. "_Ada_ we are here for you if you ever wish to talk." Arwen whispered.

Elrond looked at his children with love in his eyes. "I know _iell nin_. I just miss your naneth very much." Elrond answered. Elladan looked to his father, "We miss her to Ada. But we can only imagine how much you miss her. We all want you to know that we love and trust in you. We...well all of us will do everything in our power to help you to raise and protect Arinalce. We already love her." Arwen and Elrohir nod in agreement.

Elrond smiled and looked to his children in pride. "I know Elladan. I love her already myself. Both you and Elrohir have always been protective of Arwen. So shall you be with Arinalce."

"I cannot wait to meet _muinthel nín_" Arwen whispered. "Neither can we" Elrohir said. "Ari can stay in my room with me Ada," Arwen said. Elrond chuckled, "_Muin nín_ you remind me so much of your _naneth_. I'm sure Arinalce will never lack for anything she needs as long as you three are there." All three nod in agreement and then laugh along with there father.

* * *

Haldir stepped inside the Guardians tent. He stopped and spoke briefly to each of the warriors giving them words of encouragement concerning the next two days. He then made his way over to where Orophin was putting away his belongings.

"_Muindor nin_, why didn't you tell me that you were to be one of the ones tested?" Haldir asked. Orophin looked over to his brother and then back down to the bag he was unpacking. "I didn't want you to worry and I thought if you knew that you would try and talk me out of it." Orophin answered.

"I knew that you wanted me to take your place as Captain of the Northern Borders. But it was something I didn't want. Rumil has always been more suited to lead than I ever was." Orophin told his brother.

Haldir looked at Orophin in surprise. Orophin looked at Haldir, "the only reason I joined the wardens is because of you and Rumil. I never had the level of devotion to the wardens that you two did. Don't get me wrong Haldir, I enjoyed my time as a warden and I loved standing watches with you and Rumil. But in my heart I wanted something more. I feel in my heart that this is what I have been waiting for. Ever since the day you told us all about what you experienced in your vision and everyone felt that same peace and strength that you felt my fea yearns to feel it again. Something tells me that I am supposed to do this."

Haldir held up both hands to stop Orophin's words. "Peace brother, I know what it is you feel. I just wish that you would of talked to me about how you felt. I had always thought you wanted to advance further in the leadership of the Warden's. If I had known I would not have pushed you so hard. So do the Lord and Lady know how you feel?"

Orophin nodded and turned away embarrassed, "They have always known how I felt about being a warden." Haldir sighed, "I'm sorry Orophin! I should of seen how you felt. I should have at least asked if you were happy being a warden." Orophin turned and looked at Haldir in that moment a look of understanding and love passed between the brothers.

"I talked to the Lord and Lady the evening that Lord Elrond regained consciousness about what I wanted to do. The next day they sent for me and told me that they had discussed my request and they told me if I still felt the same way after we reached here then I would have one of the three warrior positions for our realm."

Haldir looked to his brother then smiled. He reached out and laid his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Then let it be so _muindor nin_. May Tulkas give you strength, courage, and victory."

"_Le hannon_ Haldir" He smiled at Haldir and then returned the gesture to his older brother.

* * *

Lord Celeborn stepped inside the tent set aside for him and Galadriel. He saw Galadriel sitting in a chair staring into the fire. He walked over and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

Galadriel looked questioningly up at Celeborn "How did everything go?" "All the warriors were presented from each realm. I believe that all of them are mighty warriors. This tournament will decide which ones are the best and they will then become the sworn Guardians to the Morning Light."

"How did Haldir take the news that Orophin was one of the chosen from Lorien?" Galadriel enquired. "I believe it surprised him to see Orophin with the other warriors at first. But he took it in stride and welcomed him right along with the other warriors." Celeborn reported. He then chuckled "I'm sure that Haldir will talk to Orophin about his decision before they retire for the night."

Galadriel sighed and smiled softly, "It is good that they are brothers and get along with each other. She reached up and placed her hands comfortingly over Celeborn's hands. "The Valar has reassured me that events are advancing the way they had foreseen." Galadriel disclosed to Celeborn. Celeborn smiled lovingly down at Galadriel.

Celeborn moved to stand in front of his lady. He took hold of Galadriel's hands and helped her stand. "Come Meleth nin. Let us get some rest for tomorrow will be a long day for us all." He led her to their sleeping chamber.

* * *

Ada - Dad

iell nin -my daughter

naneth - mother

muinthel nin - my sister

Muin nin - my dear

Muindor nin - my brother

Le hannon - Thanks


	12. Chapter 12

The last two days had been taken up by Archery matches, Sword fights, and hand to hand melee combat. Of course as Lord Celeborn and King Thranduil had intended the betting on the outcomes of each match had ensued.

As always each participant was awarded points for each area of the tournament. The judges had been sequestered for the last four hours looking over the points each participant had received.

The warrior with the highest points from each realm would become the four guardians to the Morning Light. The emissaries had all received missives from the judges to meet here to learn the final outcome. The twin sons of Elrond were the last to arrive.

Lord Elrond rose and walked over to one of the guards "Please inform the judges that all have arrived." The guard bowed in respect and then departed. Lord Elrond turned and addressed the emissaries, "I just sent word to the judges that all have assembled. They should be here shortly." A short time later the guard returned. He went to Lord Elrond and whispered in his ear.

Lord Elrond nodded and stood, "Bring them in." The guard strode back to the tents entrance. Lord Elrond looked to each of the emissaries "I want you all to welcome back the warriors from each of the realms" As he said this the Warriors from each realm came in and took up positions behind the emissaries from each realm.

Lord Elrond looked at each of the warriors and raised his wine glass, "The last two days have been hard on each of you. We want you to know that each of you have upheld the honor of each our realms and we are proud of each and every one of you. Only one of you from each realm will become the Guardian to the Morning Light. But we want you to know that each of you will be rewarded. For each warrior not chosen will receive a leadership role in your respective realms upon your return. This role will be decided by your emissary upon your return to your realm. For each of you are _maethor veleg a gornui_."

Each of the emissaries saluted the warriors before them. The guards at the door pulled aside the tent flaps and the judges entered the tent as Mithrandir entered everyone noticed that he carried a large elaborately carved wooden box.

They bowed to the assembled emissaries and then made their way to stand behind Lord Elrond. Mithrandir placed the carved box on a table next to him. Haldir stopped next to Lord Elrond and presented a sealed message to Lord Elrond.

Haldir looked over the assembled emissaries and then looked at each of the warriors. "The final decision has been made but before we continue each of the judges would like each of you to know that we would be proud and honored to stand next to each and every one of you in a field of battle. Each of the judges bowed to the warriors.

Lord Elrond if you would please welcome the chosen one from Imaldris the first guardian of the Morning Light." Haldir suggested. Lord Elrond stood and opened the message given to him by Haldir.

Lord Elrond then turned and faced the warriors from Imaldris. "Welcome Sidhon, The Guardian of the North, swordbearer of Windseeker." He then bowed to the new Guardian as did all else in the room. As Haldir stood he looked to the new Guardian "Sidhon Guardian of the North please join Midrandir to take your Pledge please."

Sidhon took his place in front of the wizard and knelt. Mithrandir raised the lid of the carved box and withdrew a sword that had the same starburst on the pommel that Haldir's blade had. The blade glowed with a silver glow.

Mithrandir turned to Sidhon then nodded to Haldir. Haldir walked over and stood next to Mithrandir. "Sidhon you were chosen and tested to become The Guardian of the North, Swordbearer of Windseeker, one of the Guardians to the Morning Light do you accept this honor?"

Sidhon placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head "I Sidhon accept this honor and pledge my life to The Morning Light." With his words Midrandir took the Sword Windseeker and drew the sword across the palm of his hand.

As his blood touched the blade a clap of thunder sounded and the glow that surrounded the blade brightened and expanded to also surrounded the elf. Mithrandir looked down at Sidhon "Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar have accepted your pledge Sidhon, Guardian of the North. Please take your place in front of the emissaries." Mithrandir declared.

Sidhon rose, Mithrandir presented the sword Windseeker to Sidhon. Sidhon took the sword reverantly in his hands. As he did so the glow surrounding him brightened and his eyes took in the same silver glow that was in Haldir's. When he turned and went to stand in front of the emissaries. The emissaries observed the silver glow in his eyes and gasped.

Haldir then turned to Lord Cirdan and nodded. Lord Cirdan went to King Thranduil and handed him another sealed message. Haldir looked to King Thranduil, "King Thranduil if you would please welcome the chosen from Eryn Lasgalen and the second Guardian to the Morning Light,".

King Thranduil opened the message and read the contents. He to turned to the warriors from his realm. "The people of Eryn Lasgalen and I would like to welcome Toron, Guardian of the East, Swordbearer of Fireseeker." Thranduil said proudly.

The king and the rest of the emissaries then bowed in welcome to the new Guardian. As Cirdan stood he looked to Toron and said "Toron, Guardian of the East please join Mithrandir to take your pledge."

Toron knelt in front of Mithrandir as he turned and brought out another glowing sword. Haldir looked to Toron, "Toron you were chosen and tested to become the Guardian of the East, Swordbearer of Fireseeker, one of the Guardians to the Morning Light do you accept this honor?"

Toron bowed his head and placed his hand over his heart "I Toron give my oath and pledge to defend the Morning Light with my life." At his words another clap of thunder sounded and the glow around the blade engulfed the elf as his blood touched the blade.

"Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar have accepted your pledge Toron, Guardian of the East please take your place next to the other Guardian" Mithrandir said as he placed the sword Fireseeker into Toron's hand. The glow brightened once again as Toron touched the blade and his eyes began to glow. Toron rose and took his place next to Sidhon.

Haldir then nodded to Prince Legolas. Legolas walked over and handed his sealed message to Lord Galdor of the Grey Havens. Haldir gazed at Galdor, "My Lord Galdor please introduce the chosen and Third Guardian to the Morning Light."

Galdor took the missive and looked to his Lord Cirdan. Cirdan nodded to him. Galdor turned to the warriors from the Grey Havens and broke the seal and read the contents. "On behalf of my Lord Cirdan and the Grey Havens I welcome Annúnor, the Guardian of the West, Swordbearer of Mystseeker."

The emissaries bowed and welcomed the new Guardian. As Legolas stood he glanced at the new Guardian, "Annúnor please join Mithrandir to take your pledge." Annúnor took his place in front of Mithrandir as he took Mystseeker from the carved box next to him.

Annúnor, you were chosen from the Grey Havens and tested to become Guardian of the West, Swordbearer to Mystseeker, the third Guardian of the Morning Light do you accept this honor?" Haldir said as he watched Annúnor.

Annúnor placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head "I Annúnor pledge my life to the Morning LIght" At his words Mithrandir cut the palm of his hand and the emissaries heard another clap of thunder.

Mithrandir smiled. "Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar have accepted your pledge. Annúnor, Guardian of the West please take your place next to the other Guardians," Mithrandir placed Mistseeker in Annúnor's hands. Once more the glow brightened and entered his eyes. He then moved over to stand next to the other Guardians.

At Haldir's gesture Glorfindel walked over to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. He bowed to them and handed the sealed message to Lord Celeborn. Haldir looked to the Lord and Lady, "Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel would you please welcome your chosen warrior and the last Guardian of the Morning Light."

Celeborn opened the seal and read the message and then handed it to Lady Galadriel she to read the contents. They looked to each other. Lord Celeborn took her hand and they turned to face their warriors. "Lord Celeborn and I are honored to present to the emissaries and to Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar our chosen warrior Orophin, Guardian of the South, Swordbearer of Earthseeker." Galadriel revealed.

The Lord and Lady paid tribute to their chosen warrior. The rest of the emissaries followed suit. As Lord Glorfindel stood he looked to Orophin who looked stunned. "Orophin, Guardian of the South would you please approach Mithrandir to take your pledge.

Orophin looked to his lord and lady and then to Haldir in surprise. The Lord and Lady Smirked at him. Haldir nodded to him. Lord Celeborn laid his hand on Orophin's shoulder "Orophin go and take your place."

Orophin walked over and knelt in front of Mithrandir. Haldir gazed at his brother, "Orophin, you have been chosen and tested to become Guardian of the South, Swordbearer of Earthseeker, the fourth and final Guardian of the Morning Light do you accept his honor?"

Orophin placed his hand over his heart and reverantly said "I Orophin am honored to become a guadian of the Morning Light and I vow to protect her with my life." As his words were spoken Mithrandir took the Sword Earthseeker and drew it across his palm. When his blood touched the blade a clap of thunder sounded and the glow surrounding the blade encompassed Orophin.

Mithrandir smiled down upon Orophin, "Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar have accepted your pledge Orophin, Guardian of the South please take your place next to the other Guardians." Mithrandir then handed Orophin the blade as he stood. The glow brightened as he touched the sword and once again the light was drawn into his eyes. Orophin joined the other Guardians.

Mithrandir nodded to Haldir then went to stand next to Lord Elrond. Lord Cirdan, Lord Glorfindel and Prince Legolas resumed their places as emissaries of their respective realms.

Haldir took his place next to the Guardians of the Morning Light. As he took his place the glow surrounding all of them brightened even further. Mithrandir turned to look at the five warriors.

"Here before us stand Haldir, Champion of the Morning Ray of Light, Swordbearer to Dawnseeker, Bringer of Light, Carrier of Hope and Giver of Strength. Along with the four Guardians Sidhon, Guardian of the North, Swordbearer of Windseeker; Toron, Guardian of the East, Swordbearer of Fireseeker; Annúnor, Guardian of the West, Swordbearer of Mistseeker; and Orophin, Guardian of the South, Swordbearer of Earthseeker. Please welcome the Champion and the four Guardians of the Morning Light." Mithrandir stated.

Everyone in the room bowed to the Champion and the four Guardians of the Morning Light.

* * *

maethor veleg a gornui - a mighty and brave warrior


	13. Chapter 13

Mithrandir turned and walked over to the guard standing just inside the entrance to the tent. The wizard asked him to have the items brought into the tent. The

guard nodded then turned and left the tent. Mithrandir returned to Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel's side. He quickly engaged both in a hurried and quiet discussion.

Occasionally one of them would look over towards the Champion and the guardians.

Finally Elrond nodded in agreement. Lord Elrond turned to face the others "Our time grows short Mithrandir has just informed us that the Morning Light will arrive

in a couple of hours. We have some final business with the Champion and the Guardians and then we must make ready for the Morning Lights arrival."

As he was addressing the emissaries the guard that Mithrandir had talked to previously came back in and nodded to the Wizard. "Mithrandir I will let you take it from

here," Lord Elrond Stated.

Mithrandir bowed to Lord Elrond. He then turned his attention back to the Champion and the Guardians. "Each of you were presented a sword at your pledge. Each

sword was joined to you through blood. These weapons were forged by the Vala Aulë to be used in the defense of the Morning Light. Along with the swords there

was also other weapons and armor forged. The weapons and armor were entrusted to the Maia when we came to Middle Earth. Only to be remembered and used

after certain events took place. As you all know those events was the Birth of The Morning LIght and The choosing of the Champion." Mithrandir signaled to the guard

at the entrance.

The guard stepped out and both sides of the entrance were pulled back far enough to allow ten elves to pass through carrying armor stands. Each armor stand

was carried by two elves. Each stand held a full set of gleaming armor, a shield, a set of daggers, and a bow and a quiver with arrows. Each armor stand also carried

a backpack.

The elves placed the stands in front of Mithrandir. They then turned and left. "The armor is made out of the finest mithril, silver and gold found in Valinor."

Mithrandir said. "Each set is the same except for the Shield's. The shield has the same inscription upon it that your swords carry." Mithrandir walked up to one of the

stands and picked up the shield. "The inscription on this Shield says Champion of the Morning Light, Swordbearer of Dawnseeker, Bringer of Light, Carrier of Hope and

Giver of Strength." He set the shield back on the stand. "Each of you need to don your armor and make your selves ready to take up your duties. I will remain here to

answer any of your questions. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel we will meet at the glade in an hour. I know there are still tasks each of you need to complete."

Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel bowed to Mithrandir.

"The emissaries will meet at the glade in just over an hour please make your selves ready." Lord Elrond said. He then escorted Arwen out of the tent with Elladan and

Elrohir following behind. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel left followed by King Thranduil, Prince Legolas, Lord Cirdan and the rest of the emissaries and their people.

As Mithrandir told each guardian which set of armor was theirs. Haldir walked up to the armor stand that held his armor. Haldir looked at the armor with reverance he

noticed that on the chestplate and the shield was a starburst etched in gold. The same one that was on his sword. He had never seen armor like this before.

Mithrandir walked up next to Haldir "Haldir you and the guardians will take up your duties as soon as the Morning LIght arrives. The other things you need like over

tunics, under tunics, cloaks, gloves, and soft boots can be found in the backpacks. Those items were crafted by the Vala Vairë. She also crafted your quiver's. The string

on your bows are made from the hair of each vala entwined together. The string will never break or wear out. Your arrows and your bow's are made from the wood of

the descendents of Telperion one of the two trees of Valinor. The feathers on the arrows are eagle feathers from Gwaihir and the great eagles." Haldir turned to

Mithrandir

"I wondered what the runes on the blade read." Mithrandir smirked "yes, the lady told me you asked her about it. I was told what each said when they were

entrusted to us. I am glad I could satisfy your curiosity. Come it is time for you all to prepare If any of you need anything I will be right outside." Haldir and the four

guardians bowed to Mithrandir as he left the tent.

* * *

Mithrandir stood at one side of the glade along with Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel. Near them was Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen waiting for the arrival of Gwailhir

and the Morning Light. Haldir and the four guardians stood on the other side of the glade with Lord Elrond.

With security in mind Haldir and Lord Elrond had decided that just immediate family and Mithrandir from the emissaries would be on hand for her arrival. At the moment

they were discussing the deployment of the guardians and the few guards they had brought to the glade.

After a few moments The guards broke up into five in a group with a guardian assigned to each group to guard the entrances into the glade. Lord Elrond and Haldir

returned to stand next to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Mithrandir closed his eyes briefly and then looked to the others and stated, "Gwailhir is approaching." As

soon as the words came from his mouth a shadow passed over the glade. Everyone looked up and watched as the Great Eagle Gwailhir swooped low into the glade

and extended his talons and angled his powerful wings to slow his speed and drop gently to the ground.

As the eagle came to a halt in front of them Haldir could see the cloth cradle the eagle held in his beak swaying gently. Haldir took a couple of steps

towards the eagle and bowed to him, "Mae govannen, my lord." The Gwailhir dipped his head to Haldir.

Then Lord Elrond, Mithrandir and Lady Galadriel stepped forward to greet him. After the intitial greetings were exchanged Gwailhir looked to Haldir then glanced to

Mithrandir. He then extended his head towards Haldir. Mithrandir looked to Haldir, "Gwailhir would like you to take possession of the Morning Light, Haldir."

Haldir looked to Lord Elrond in confusion. Lord Elrond was looking at Mithrandir with a look of disdain, "That is my daughter, Mithrandir." Mithrandir watched both the

ellyn and then chuckled at them both. "Gwailhir was ordered to deliver her into the hands of the Champion who was sworn to protect her." Mithrandir informed them

both. Lord Elrond sighed then stepped back to make room for Haldir.

Haldir bowed to Lord Elrond then stepped forward and grasped the straps tightly in his hands. As soon as he had a firm grip on the cradle Gwailhir opened his beak

and the straps slide out. Haldir backed up until he stood next to Lord Elrond. After Gwailhir was relieved of his burden he then bowed to them. Turning away from the

group that was gathered. They all watched as the Eagle took off from the glade and departed.

Lord Elrond motioned to the twins. They stepped forward and laid several furs onto the ground next their father. Lord Elrond then turned to Haldir, "Place her on the

furs mellon nin."

Haldir walked over and knelt down next to the furs and placed the cradle down gently. Lord Elrond looked to Haldir and instructed, "When you take her out make sure

you support her head and neck with one hand and slide your other hand in between her legs and up her back. Let her body rest on your forearm with your hand in the

middle of her back."

Haldir nodded and leaned forward to do as Lord Elrond said. Haldir pulled her gently from the cradle he then glanced nervously to Lord Elrond

again. Lord Elrond laughed, "Now Haldir place her head and neck in the crook of your arm and bring her body up next to yours. Let her body rest in the cradle of your

chest and arm. Now you can use your other hand to loosen the blanket so we can see her." As he unwrapped the babe everyone stepped forward so they could see

her.

Haldir looked at the babe in wonder. Her hair still glowed silver like it did in his vision. At the moment she was asleep and her eyes were closed to him. Softly he

took his finger and gently caressed her cheek. As he did this the babe turned her face and pressed into his stroke. Her eyes opened and Haldir could see her silver

eyes.

Haldir looked into the babe's eyes and was instantly mesmerized. Haldir felt everything and everyone around him fade and it was just him and the babe. He

watched as one of her hands came up and her tiny fingers wrapped around his fingers. At the touch of her fingers against his Haldir stiffened even further as he felt

energy and heat sweep up into his hand and up into his arm. Then the babe smiled at him. His breath caught in his throat and his heart lurched in his chest. At that

moment he felt a fierce wave of fierce protectiveness and love for the babe in his arms sweep through him and settle into his heart, mind and fëa. He knew then that

he would do anything to protect her.

As he was looking at the babe everyone around him watched the soft glow that surrounded each of them merged into one and brightened even further as their

fëa merged. Once again a wave a peace spread out from the Babe and Haldir only this time it was stronger. Everyone surrounding them gasped in astonishment.

Mithrandir leaned forward and whispered to Lady Galadriel "The bonding has begun." The Lady looked at him and gave him a small nod.

"It has even effected the guardians, look" She nodded towards the guards and the guardians standing watch over the glade. Mithrandir look to where Galadriel

indicated and he noticed the Guardians and the guards with them looking at the babe and kneeling with their hands over their hearts in tribute to her.

She looked to Elrond to see if he had noticed any of this but noticed that he to only had eyes for the babe. Lady Galadriel looked upon the babe. She looked exactly like

Celebrian had looked when she was a baby.

She looked at Celeborn and at the same time his eyes rose to meet hers. She knew he thought the same thing. After a few minutes the babe closed her eyes and

released Haldir's finger. Haldir shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Reluctantly he looked at Lord Elrond "My Lord, she is your daughter. I'm sure you would like to hold her." Lord Elrond moved forward to take the babe from Haldir. Once

he had the babe securely in his arms he turned and walked towards his family and they moved to surround him. "Oh Ada, she is beautiful!" Arwen whispered as

she reached out and softly caressed the babes cheek with her forefinger.

Elladan and Elrohir both looked down at the little elleth resting in their ada's arms. A look of awe came over both of their faces. After a few moments they looked up at

each other in silence. Then they nodded at each other. Elladan and Elrohir both looked to their adar. "Ada, Ro and I will also do everything in our power to protect

both Arwen and Arinalce. We will do this as long as they have need of us" Elladan declared.

Elrond looked to the twins and then to Arwen. "I too will do what I can to protect Arinalce, Ada." Arwen swore. The look of fervor on all their faces surprised him. He

looked at all four of his children. A feeling of love, pride and happiness swept through him.

He closed his eyes as a tear fell and glided down his face. In the silence of his mind Elrond sent a swift message of love and thanks to his love Celebrian. He opened

his eyes and seen the looks of concern on the faces of his oldest children.

A radiant smile came upon Elrond's face. "We are a family once more thanks to your Naneth". Elrond whispered. With those words that radiant smile spread to

the other family members. Elrond looked at Arwen, "Yes iell nin she is beautiful Just like her muinthel and naneth." Lady Galadriel swiftly brushed a tear away

after witnessing the healing of her family.

She looked to Arwen and the twins "She looks just like your Naneth did when she was a baby." Lord Celeborn went and stood behind Galadriel wrapping his arms

around her in silent support. He to looked at the babe. "Yes she does look like her." He said softly.

Lady Galadriel leaned back against his chest and placed her hands over Celeborn's hands squeezed gently. Overcome with what he had just witnessed. Haldir

glanced down at the cloth cradle and seen a packet of papers bound together. He reached down and pulled the packet out.

Mithrandir looked at Haldir, he seen the packet Haldir was holding. "Ahh the messages that Lord Manwë and Lady Elbereth spoke of. Why don't you give that to Lady

Galadriel or Lord Celeborn" Mithrandir suggested. Haldir nodded stood and took the packet over to Lord Celeborn. "My Lord here are the messages that Lord Manwë

and Lady Elbereth spoke of." Haldir said as he handed him the packet.

Lord Celeborn looked at the bundled packet that Halidr held. "It looks like there are several messages here. We will look to see who these are addressed to after we

return to the camp. Thank you Haldir" Lord Celeborn said. Haldir bowed to Lord Celeborn. His attention was drawn back to the babe.

Mithrandir strode up to Lord Elrond and looked into his eyes. "The look in your eyes tells me that you have once again found your purpose." Lord Elrond looked at

Mithrandir, "Yes this little one has brought me back to my family and friends. I will protect her and my other children until it is time for me to go West and join Celebrian

in Valinor.

Never again will I loose my faith or path." Mithrandir smiled at Elrond, "I'm glad to hear it my friend." He glanced down at the babe in Elrond's arms. "I believe it is time

for the guardians to meet their charge and then I think we should return to camp so we can get this little one some nourishment and a nice warm bed. What say you

Lord Elrond?" Elrond looked down at the babe asleep in his arms and nodded.

"Excuse us while we introduce Arinalce to her guardians." He told his family. They nodded as they turned to talk to their grandparents. Elrond, Mithrandir and Haldir

went to stand a short distance away from the others. Mithrandir looked over at Haldir. "Haldir please call the guardians over."

Haldir bowed to Mithrandir and Lord Elrond. Haldir raised his voice commandingly "Guardians to me." All four guardians responded immediately. As all the guardians

took positions in front of Haldir. He turned to Lord Elrond and bowed. Lord Elrond stepped in front of Haldir and Mithrandir. "Guardians I would like to present to you

Arinalce, The Morning Ray of Light!"

Each of the guardians came forward to pay their respects to the Morning Light. After the last Guardian stepped back in Line. Haldir looked at the Guardians "Make

ready to return to camp. We will have a front and rear guard. You are dismissed." The guardian's went back to the Guards to pass on their instructions. Haldir

escorted Lord Elrond and Mithrandir back to the others.


	14. Chapter 14

As the last of the Emissaries made their way back into the main camp. Lord Elrond looked at all of them "I suggest we retire for the night and meet again after we break our fast tomorrow. Haldir would you see to the guard rotation and take their reports for me while I take care of Arinalce's needs?" "I will see to that at once my Lord." Haldir replied. Arwen could you find Faerveren and return so we can get Arinalce settled?" "This I will do ada and then I will come to you." Arwen promised. Lord Elrond turned and walked towards his pavilion. The four guardians and the twins followed behind. Lord Celeborn turned to the rest of the emissaries "Hodo vae*, we will meet again after everyone's break of fast. Taking Galadriel's arm Celeborn turned to follow Elrond to his pavilion.

* * *

Southern Mirkwood, Dol Guldur

A shadow moved in the dark. The shadow moved around in irritation and confusion. He felt an energy a presence that was growing in it's mind. The shadow contemplated the familiar feel of this presence. Then the shadow paused. The shadow sent out a silent signal. After a short time a couple of creatures entered the room and bowed before the shadow. "Master, what is your bidding?" The shadow spoke in a deep grating voice. "I feel a presence i have not felt since the first age send our riders to the west into Eriador. Seek out and destroy this presence." The creatures bowed once more to the shadow and then departed. The presence the shadow felt was a danger to his plans. The shadow wanted nothing to interfere with his plans for Middle Earth.

* * *

Elrond walked into the pavilion with Arinalce wrapped protectively in his arms. The Guardians took up positions on each side of the tent and the twins entered behind their adar. The twins stepped up close to their adar. None of them could keep their eyes off the tiny elfling.

Elrond looked down at the babe in wonder. Elrond look over at the twins, "She has the same shaped face as your mother and grandmother he whispered trying not to wake her. Her hair was the same shade of silver as Lord Celeborn's. As he stood their watching the babe he seen her frown then open her eyes. The babe puckered her lips and tears appeared in her eyes. He started to laugh "Patience little one your meal will be here shortly."

The babe's face relaxed at those words and she smiled and gurgled at Elrond and the twins. The twins looked down at their sibling and a look of pure adoration swept across both of their faces. "Iell nin, Law lîn síla sui Ithil."* Elrond whispered. The twins could only nod in agreement.

Elrond and the twins turned to watch Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn enter the pavilion. The twins bowed to their grandparents. Lady Galadriel smiled gently at them both as she and Celeborn moved to stand near Elrond. They both gazed down at the babe "Both Celeborn and I see Celebrian in this babe but we also see you Elrond. She has some of your features also." Galadriel informed him.

She reached up to stroke her finger against the babe's cheek. As she did so the babe's hand lifted and latched on to her finger. The babe turned her head and stared into Galadriel's eyes. Galadriel stiffened and gasped. At the same time Elrond stiffened and gasped as he felt energy moving from the babe to Lady Galadriel and himself.

Celeborn and the twins heard both of them gasp and they saw a glow surround all three of them. Celeborn moved closer to Galadriel "what is it meleth nín" he said as he placed his arm around her in support. As soon as they touched. Celeborn stiffened and gasped. The glow surged to encompass him. All three of them stared into the babe's eyes.

The twins stood back and watched stunned at what transpired in front of them. The twins turned toward the entrance as they heard someone enter. Arwen and Haldir entered the pavilion. Arwen and Haldir both stopped at the entrance in surprise as they noticed the glow that surrounded the small group. Arwen and Haldir both gaped at the sight before them.

They both moved over to stand near the twins. Arwen asked her brothers, "What has happened?" Elrohir glanced briefly at Arwen "We do not know sister. Grandmother went to touch Arinalce's cheek and the babe grabbed a hold of her finger. Then Arinalce opened her eyes and looked into grandmothers eyes and this is what happened."

Elladan glanced at Arwen and then at Haldir who's attention was centered on the babe. "I can feel an energy coming from all of them can you feel it?" Elladan enquired of the others. They all nodded.

Haldir stood and watched the babe suddenly he felt an overwhelming urge to approach the group before him. Unknowingly he stepped forward to do so but then stopped himself. He looked up to see Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn looking at him in acceptance and welcome.

He moved forward to stand on the other side of Elrond and reached over to touch the babe's other hand.

The twins and Arwen watched as Haldir moved to stand with the group and seen the babe latch on to his finger as he to was merged into the glow. They stood like that for several minutes before the glow faded from everyone but Haldir and the babe. They watched as the babe turned to look into Haldir's eyes.

The twins and Arwen seen the babe release Galadriel's finger. The babe still clung to Haldir's finger. Elrond and Galadriel looked into each others eyes in concern for a few minutes. Then Elrond turned to Haldir and placed Arinalce into Haldir's arms. Haldir took the Babe from Elrond.

They watched as the babe seemed to cuddle herself closer to Haldir. Haldir wrapped his arms securely around the babe holding her closer to him as he walked over and seated himself before the fire.

Elladan looked at his father and grandparents "What just happened?". The three rulers looked at the twins and Arwen and then at Haldir and the babe. "The Valar just shared a vision with us through Arinalce." Galadriel confessed. "So all of you shared this vision?" Elrohir asked. Elrond turned and looked at his son and nodded.

"So is Haldir still having this vision?" Elladan asked waving his hand towards Haldir and the Babe. "No the vision has ended. But the vision took a lot of energy from the Babe. Haldir is just transferring some of his energy to Arinalce through their bond." Elrond informed them.

"So what was this vision you all seen." Elrohir asked. The three rulers looked toward Haldir and the babe. Elrond closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Celeborn looked to his grandchildren and spoke. "Arinalce's arrival has not gone unnoticed by the forces of evil." Lord Elrond turned to his children "The vision showed us Warg Riders attacking her entourage" The twins and Arwen looked at their father in horror. Elladan growled out in anger, "WHEN?" Galadriel looked at her grandchildren "We don't know."

As soon as the twins heard her words they headed towards the entrance to spread the word of the impending attack. Arwen looked to her father and her grandparents "Do we know how many?" Lord Elrond looked upon his eldest daughter and then to his youngest daughter.

He whispered, "It looked to be a substantial force." Lord Celeborn turned to look at Elrond "We have one advantage, Elrond. They have no idea of the forces that we have at our disposal. Also we are close to the Grey Haven's. We can bolster our numbers with some of their forces. I will have the Guardians bring Cirdan, Thranduil and Legolas here for a quick meeting."

Elrond looked over to where Haldir sat with Arinalce. "No have them meet us at the council tent. Arinalce still needs to have her needs seen to. Arwen can you stay here with her and is Faerveren on her way?" "Yes Ada and Faerveren should be here shortly." she answered. The three walked toward the entrance of the tent.

Celeborn and Galadriel proceeded Elrond out of the tent. Elrond paused and looked back to Arwen, "Iell nin could you tell Haldir to come to the council tent when he can?" "I will ada" Arwen reassured her father. Elrond looked once more to Haldir and Arinalce and then nodded to Arwen as he departed through the entrance.

Arwen made her way over to sit next to Haldir and Arinalce.

* * *

*Hodo vae - sleep well

*Iell nin, Law lîn síla sui Ithil - my daughter, Your radiance shines like the moon


	15. Chapter 15

Haldir held the tiny elfling protectively in his arms. His mind kept replaying the vision he had been shown when he had touched Arinalce's tiny hand. His fëa shuddered at the thought of losing the little one in his arms.

He swore to himself that nothing would ever happen to her as long as he drew breath. He felt a warmth in his chest and he looked down at the babe in his arms. She had awakened and was staring into his eyes.

The babe snuggled up further against his chest and smiled at him. Haldir felt peace sweep through him. His body and mind slowly relaxed and he couldn't help but return the gesture and smiled down at the babe.

Suddenly he heard melodic laughter come from beside him. He raised his eyes and seen Arwen sitting next to him. She had placed a hand over her mouth to try and muffle her laughter.

Haldir just glared at Arwen for her impudence. "What's so funny my Lady?" More laughter came from Arwen, "I'm sorry Haldir but as long as I've known you that is the first time I have ever seen you smile."

Haldir just gave her another glare and looked back down to the babe in his arms. After Arwen got control over her laughter she looked at Haldir. "Ada wants you to come to the council tent. He and my grandparents have called for an emergency council to deal with the Vision. He would like for you to attend."

Haldir and Arwen stood. Haldir gently place the babe into Arwen's arms. "I will head there as soon as i place some more guards around the pavilion." Haldir stated. He took one last look at the babe then moved to the entrance.

As he reached the entrance an elleth swept through the tent entrance. Arwen looked towards the elleth that just entered. "Good evening Faerveren, I'm glad your here. I'm sure Arinalce is very hungry by now. Arwen said as she glanced at Halir, "Haldir could you tell adar that Faerveren is with Arinalce."

Haldir nodded and then departed. Haldir called Arinalce's Guardians to him as he left Lord Elrond's pavilion. "There has been an emergency council called. We have reason to believe an attack is imminent. I will send more guards here and at our forward guard posts. They will be here shortly" Haldir informed them.

The guardians bowed affirmatively to Haldir and returned to their posts. Haldir turned and strode to the tent set up for the off duty wardens. Haldir entered the tent and woke twelve of the wardens.

After the wardens had readied themselves and was mustered outside the tent. He looked at the wardens standing in front of him. "An emergency council has been called because we have reason to believe that we will be attacked soon. I want four of you to reinforce the guardians at Lord Elrond's pavilion to help protect the Morning Light. The rest of you will divide yourselves between the four forward guard posts surrounding the camp for increased security. Let the section leaders at each post know they are to standby for orders. If anything out of the ordinary happens they are to send word immediately to me or Lord Elrond. Until further notice we will be in the council tent, Dismissed."

Haldir turned without another word and strode towards the council tent. Lord Elrond turned from talking to Mithrandir as Haldir entered the tent. With a look of relief he motioned for Haldir to join them at the front of the tent.

"My apologies for taking so long my lord" Haldir said while bowing to Elrond. "There is no need Haldir, I know that Arinalce needed your help." "I took the liberty of increasing security around your pavilion and increased our strenth at the forward guard posts. Also Lady Arwen wanted me to inform you that Lady Arinalce's needs are being seen to." Haldir informed Lord Elrond. "Good, I was going to suggest increasing our security and thank you for passing on Arwen's message." Elrond replied. "Now let's inform the other's about the vision given to us."

The decision had been made to travel back to Imaldris as swiftly and as safely as possible. Stopping only long enough to see to the needs of the babe. A message had been sent to the Grey Havens for reinforcements.

The elves had worked through the night to make ready and they had been on there way before dawn. They had wanted to put as much distance between the shire and the elvish company as possible to avoid getting the peaceful shire folk involved in the battle.

The reinforcements from the Grey Havens had caught up with them right after they had passed by Bree. A few hours later they were making their way towards the Weather Hills along the East Road.

King Thranduil, Prince Legolas and the Mirkwood warriors were taking the lead and Lord Cirdan and the Grey Haven Guards were acting as rear guards, while Lord Celeborn and the Lorien Wardens and Lord Elrond and the Imaldris sentinels were riding parallel to the elven column to the north and south scouting the outlying areas for signs of trouble.

Lady Galadriel, Lady Arwen and Arinalce the Morning Light were surrounded and protected by Haldir, the four guardians and Mithrandir. "Mithrandir glanced at Haldir "We should make camp at Weathertop for the night. The mountain at our backs would be convenient." Haldir nodded. "Yes I feel the battle will come soon."

As Haldir said this he looked towards Galadriel who was holding the Morning Light. She looked up at him and her voice entered his mind. _**Haldir, we will take our rest beneath the Watchtower of Amun Sul. We will also make our stand there for the battle will be joined at daybreak. **_Haldir nodded and turned back.

He rode up next to his brother "Sound the Horn we will make camp up ahead at the great Watchtower." Orophin nodded in understanding he took out the Horn and blew one note.

Instantly the elven warriors started falling back to the main Column. Word was spread to make camp and to make ready for the battle. The camp was set up quickly. After a hurried meal the Elven leaders and Mithrandir met with the captains of their combined forces. The warriors were told to expect the battle to begin before daybreak. The captains left soon afterwards to make ready.

Lord Elrond turned to Haldir, the four guardians, Elladan and Elrohir. "If the battles goes against us it is your responsibility along with Mithrandir to ensure that the Morning Light, Lady Galadriel, Arwen and Prince Legolas make it to Imadris." Lord Elrond held up his hand before any of them could object. "Yes I know every leader of the elven realms is here. But this decision was made by King Thranduil, Lord Cirdan, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and I. If anything was to happen to us then you young ones will be needed to lead our people with the guidance of Lady Galadriel until she sails to the undying lands."

Legolas swung around to glare at his father. King Thranduil looked at his son, "The decision has been made my son. We will be covering your retreat." Lord Elrond looked at his sons, "You know we are right." Elladan and Elrohir looked at their father and Elladan began to speak,"You may be right but that doesn't mean we have to like it." They turned as one and went to stand next to their sisters.

Lady Galadriel smiled and looked to Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond and King Thranduil standing before her, **_They will abide by what was_ decided,** Lady Galadriel told them. She saw all three of them relax at those words. Lady Galadriel stood "Come it is time to get some rest."


	16. Chapter 16

Forward outposts had been set up and scouts had been sent out the previous evening and watch had been kept throughout the night. Lord Elrond and Haldir had sent out replacements every three hours to make sure that all the warriors had rested.

Lord Celeborn awoke and seen Haldir sitting next to the fire. He stood and rolled up his bed roll. He glanced toward the tent that housed his Lady wife, and his two granddaughters. The tent was still darkened so he knew they still slept.

He opened his travel bag and withdrew a few leaf wrapped bundles and a few skins of water and moved over to the fire and sat next to Haldir.

"Aur vaer ion nin*" Celeborn said as he handed him a piece of Lembas. Haldir looked over at Lord Celeborn and took the offering, "Aur vaer Hîr nin" Haldir replied. "Have you had any sleep?" Celeborn asked. Haldir nodded "I was able to rest earlier."

His head swung to the tent nearby when he heard the baby within whimper. He watched as Lady Arwen came out and walk over to awaken Faerveren who slept near the tent. Celeborn and Haldir watched as the elleth rose from her pallet. Then they both entered the tent.

Lady Galadriel emerged from the tent a few minutes later. She moved to join Celeborn and Haldir at the fire. Celeborn stood and took her arm "Aur vaer, Hervess nin" Celeborn said as he brushed his lips across her cheek. Lady Galadriel smiled at Celeborn and leaned into his kiss. "Aur vaer, Meleth nin" Galadriel answered.

He helped her sit next to Haldir. Celeborn handed her a packet of lembas and a skin of water. Then he sat himself next to her. Galadriel looked to Haldir "Aur Vaer, Ion nin." Haldir looked to the lady and bowed his slightly, "Aur vaer, Hiril nin. Is there anything you need before I make my rounds?" "

Could you please take some of the lembas and water to Arwen and Faerveren? They are seeing to Arinalce's needs at the moment." Haldir nodded and took some lembas and water as he stood. Bowing to the lord and lady he strolled over to the tent and called for Arwen. When she appeared he spoke to her softly for a couple of minutes and then handed her the items. Arwen thanked him then went back into the tent. Haldir then turned and walked off into the darkness.

* * *

The elven rulers were talking quietly next to the fire. Lady Galadriel was talking to Faerveren next to the tent when out of the darkness a bird call sounded. The elven rulers and the warriors around them sprang to their feet.

The warriors hurriedly picked up their weapons and melted into the darkness. Lord Celeborn, King Thranduil, Lord Cirdan made themselves ready. Lady Arwen stood with Arinalce in her arms.

Lady Galadriel told Faerveren to enter the tent and grab their few belongs. She told Rineth and Fareth her handmaidens to grab what provisions and water they could carry. The ellith hurriedly gather the items and went back to stand at the Ladies side. A few minutes later as Faerveren came out of the tent with their few possesions in her hands.

Haldir and the four guardians raced out of the darkness to stand next to Lady Galadriel, Lady Arwen, Faerveren, the Morning Light and the Ladies handmaidens. From the other side Elladan, Elrohir, Mithrandir and Prince Legolas emerged from the darkness.

As soon as they appeared Lord Elrond turned to Haldir, "Take them to the entrance of the Hidden Valley Haldir and make your way North. Elladan, Elrohir and Prince Legolas you will scout ahead in case the orcs circled around the old fortress.

I had scouts watching the only other entrance but be alert. Further in the valley you will find horses waiting for you. We will cover your passage. Wait there for word. If the worst should happen and you have to flee. The other side of the valley comes out on the North side of the Weather Hills in the southorn regions of Arnor so be vigilant.

If you need help make your way to the Rangers of the North. Elladan and Elrohir are known to them and know how to contact them." From the darkness another bird call sounded.

Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn pulled their swords from their sheaths. Thranduil and Cirdan pulled their bows from their shoulders. "Make haste!" he whispered. "May Manwë and Lady Elbereth light your path.

"Take care my son." Thranduil called out. Legolas stared at his father a moment and then nodded. Haldir motioned for the twins and Legolas to proceed them. "Hurry we do not have much time he told the ellith."

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn just glanced at each other. Arwen looked to her father and said with confidence, "We will see you soon Ada." Lord Elrond looked at his sons as they disappeared down the path and then to his daughters and nodded brusquely.

As the group made their way down the path they could here the clash of swords and the screams of elf and beast in the distance. Mithrandir looked to Haldir "Have the guardians keep up with the Ladies and the Morning Light. You and I will be the rear Guard."

Haldir nodded and sped up and kept pace with Orophin. Haldir gave Orophin their orders and at Orophin's nod Haldir fell back to keep pace with Mithrandir.

* * *

As Haldir and Mithrandir disappeared from view Lord Elrond looked to the other rulers and nodded. Thranduil and Cirdan made their way into the trees surrounding the camp and faded from view. Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond hid behind some of the larger rubble from Amun Sul that lay nearby.

Each of the elven rulers listened as the sounds of the battle grew nearer. As the sky brightened towards dawn a shrill bird call came from the darkness. Elrond and Celeborn dropped into battle stances and made ready to ambush any orcs that came near their hiding places.

They could hear the heavy breaths of wargs making their way towards the camp. Another bird call sounded from the surrounding area. Suddenly Elrond could hear the twangs of bows and the thuds of several arrows hitting the wargs and orcs that had just entered the area.

Several orc's fell from the onslaught of the arrows but more were entering the area drawn there by the fire that was still lit. Arrow's continued to fly down at the beasts that entered the clearing.

A warg and rider approached where Elrond and Celeborn stood hidden. Elrond pointed to the ground with his sword and Celeborn nodded. Both of the rulers leaped out. Lord Elrond crouched close to the ground as he pushed his sword into the chest of the warg. At the same time Lord Celeborn leaped into the air and swung his sword towards the neck of the orc that was riding the warg. The orc toppled from the beast as the warg crumpled to the ground.

Elrond and Celeborn moved further into the clearing and placed themselves back to back as more orcs poured into the clearing.

Thranduil and Cirdan continued using their bows to thin the orcs surrounding Celeborn and Elrond. Thranduil pulled the last arrow from his quiver and sent it flying towards the warg that just entered the clearing.

He turned to Cirdan "It looks like Celeborn and Elrond need our help shall we join them?" At Cirdan's nod they pulled their swords from their sheaths and dropped to the ground swinging their swords at the orcs before they reached the ground. Thranduil's sword clashed against an Orcs blade. He then swung his blade at the orc's side.

The orc fended of his attack and the orc lunge forward trying to strike Thranduil. He jumped back to avoid the strike. Thrandil spun around bringing his sword up and striking the orc in the throat. The orc fell before him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw another orc swinging at his side. Pulling back swiftly and shifting to his left he was able to drive his sword down slicing into the orcs shoulder throwing the orc off balance. Thranduil completely unbalanced the orc by using his leg to sweep the orc off his feet. He finished off the orc by stabbing his blade into the chest of the orc.

He glanced over to Cirdan to see him slide his blade from the throat of an orc that stood between them. They started moving towards where Celeborn and Elrond were standing. Slashing and stabbing at the Orcs that came within their reach.

They finally reached the others after picking their way through the dead orcs surrounding them. Thranduil called out to Celeborn and Elrond "Shall we dance?" Without pausing Celeborn and Elrond shifted their positions to allow Thranduil and Cirdan to place themselves to where each of them had their backs to the others.

Elrond heard another bird call and looked to the edge of the clearing to see several more orcs and wargs enter the clearing. Elrond glanced quickly to the elves that had their backs to the orc, "We have more incoming. Make ready." All four lords concentrated on taking out the orcs that surrounded them.

* * *

The twins and Legolas made their way ahead of the small group. Elladan held his fist up halting their progress as he heard a bird call. Instantly Elrohir and Legolas froze. Elladan in turn responded with a bird call.

After a few seconds the bird call was returned. Elladan and Elrohir relaxed as a scout appeared out of the bushes to their left. Elladan looked at the scout "Has their been any sightings of the enemy from the other entrance?." "A few have passed a league away my lord but none have made their way towards the hidden passage.

The bulk of their forces have proceeded towards Amun Sul. From the forces we have seen we estimate at least 300 or more. are converging there." the scout reported. Legolas inhaled sharply, "Are you sure?" The scout looked away from Legolas and looked to the ground, "From where we were at there was at least 100 that came from the northwest.

From other scout reports there was another 200 from the southwest." Legolas turned back the way they come with a troubled frown. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged worried glances.

Elladan looked to Legolas, "Legolas, we cannot go back we were entrusted to protect Lady Galadriel, Lady Arwen, The Morning Light and the others." Legolas nodded and then looked to Elladan and Elrohir with a pained look on his face. "I know Elladan. I promised my father that I would help protect them. I will do what needs to be done. But I still worry for the others."

Elrohir reached over and place his hand on Legolas's shoulder. "It was hard for us to leave our father behind also Legolas. If they fall we will avenge them." Elladan sent the scout back to his post after thanking him for his report.

"Since the path splits here we will wait here until the others catch up with us before we move on." Elladan informed them. Elrohir nodded and went to watch the northeast path.

Legolas turned and looked down the path behind them. "They are coming." A few minutes later they saw Orophin and Toron coming up the path. Orophin came to a stop in front of Elladan. Orophin turned and directed Toron to help Elrohir watch the northeast path.

"The others are a couple of minutes behind us" Orophin informed Elladan and Legolas. As soon as he said this the ellith appeared out of the darkness coming up the path. Right behind them was the other two guardians Sidhon and Annúnor.

"We will wait here until Mithrandir and Haldir catches up to us for we need to take the northwest path. So rest for a few moments" The two guardians went to stand watch with Elrohir and Toron.

Lady Galadriel, Lady Arwen who still held Arinalce moved to sit on a log that lay near the path. Faerveren and the handmaidens sat at the ground close to them. Elladan went over to Lady Galadriel and Arwen, "How are you holding up grandmother?Sister?"

"We are doing fine Elladan. Arinalce is asleep at the moment." "Arwen looked to Elladan "Do you know how much further till we get to the horses?' "We should reach the horses right after the sun rises if we are not delayed to long" Elladan said as he watched Mithrandir and Haldir appear behind them.

"Mithrandir, Haldir have you seen any sign of pursuit?" Haldir replied "Not that I can hear. We past out of range of the sounds of the battle a couple of leagues back."

Legolas could you stay here with the Ladies? We need to consult with the others. Elladan, Mithrandir and Haldir went to where Elrohir and the others were talking. Mithrandir looked at Elladan and Elrohir "Do you have news?"

Elladan looked at Elrohir then nodded. "Yes there was a scout waiting here for us when we arrived. He and several others were watching at the entrance to the northeast.

They reported at least a hundred orcs coming from the northeast had passed by and were making there way to Amun Sul. They had also received word from other scouts that at least two hundred others were making there way to Amun Sul from the southeast."

Haldir stiffened and Mithrandir closed his eyes and sighed. Mithrandir opened his eyes and glanced up at sky and then towards the path they had just come from. "Everyone needs to keep hope alive. We just left some of the best warriors that ever lived back there. Lord Elrond, Lord Cirdan and King Thranduil fought in the last alliance against overwhelming odds. Lord Celeborn survived the sacking of Doriath and The War of Wrath and the defeat of Morgoth. Each of them brought some of their best warriors with them. So do not give up just yet. You also know that your father has some of the best horse soldiers in middle earth." Mithrandir said as he turned back to the twins.

Elladan nodded in agreement, "we were given the task of protecting "Grandmother, our sisters and the others. We will do this to the best of our abilities" Haldir looked toward Lady Galadriel and then to the babe that Arwen carried and he strengthened his resolve.

"If we are to reach the horses right after sunrise then we best get moving" Haldir said. Elladan turned to Haldir, "we turn to the northwest from here. We should reach the horses right after sunrise if we don't run into any trouble. Elrohir, Legolas come we still need to find those horses."

Haldir and Mithrandir returned to the Ladies. Legolas joined Elladan and Elrohir then the three turned and started to move up the path to the northwest. When suddenly from behind them they heard an elven horns sounding in the distance. A few seconds later they heard the sound of another horn to the east.

Elladan and Elrohir stopped and turned back upon hearing it. "That was the Horn of the Rangers of the North." Elrohir informed the others. Then from above them they heard the call of Eagles flying overhead.

Mithrandir looked to Lady Galadriel and smirked. "Come we need to make our way to those horses" Mithrandir told the ladies.

* * *

Elrond took a deep breath after bringing down another warg and looked quickly to his companions all of them had minor wounds. But the constant barrage of enemy forces was starting to wear on them.

Lord Elrond heard a bird call in the distance. "No time to rest my friends more are incoming." Elrond growled as he brought up his sword to defend himself against the orcs that had entered the clearing.

Elrond had just withdrawn his sword from the side of orc in front of him when he heard a gasp to his left. He quickly glanced to Celeborn and seen him holding his side. Elrond looked at Celeborn "Celeborn move yourself to the middle quickly." As Celeborn moved they quickly adjusted themselves to compensate for his loss in the circle.

"I'm sorry my friend. I cannot heal you at the moment but there are bandages here in this pack." He told Celeborn as he threw him a pack that had been attached to his belt. "Take some out some of the bandages and try to stop the bleeding for now and rest. We will cover you for now."

An orc thought to take advantage of Elrond's distraction and he barely brought his sword up in enough time to stop the blade that was swinging towards his head. Their swords clashed and Elrond leaped and drove his sword down into the opening between the orcs helmet and his armor nearly decapitating the orc.

Elrond sighed and then quickly brought his hand up and made a fist. He had made arrangements before the battle began that if he thought they would lose then an elvish horn would sound signalling Haldir's group to make their way to the North. As soon as he brought his hand down the horn sounded.

As the sound died away another horn sounded in the distance. King Thranduil shouted over his shoulder as he blocked the swing of an orc. "That is no orc horn!" Elrond chuckled as he swung at the orc coming at him from his right. "No my friend it is not. That sounds like the horn the Rangers of the North use."

A short time later the elves in the clearing heard the sound of horses galloping and the sound of swords clashing and the screaming of orcs dying. Once again they heard the horn sound.

At the same time they heard the call of Eagles and the sound of flapping wings as several Eagles started diving towards the orcs in the clearing picking them up and taking off with them just to climb back up into the sky to drop the orcs to their deaths.

* * *

Aur vaer ion nin - good morning my son

Hîr nin - my lord/Hiril nin - my lady

Hervess nin - my wife

Meleth nin - my love


	17. Chapter 17

Elrond watched as the Rangers swept through the clearing slashing out at the orcs in the clearing. In the distance you could could hear beasts screaming as they died. Elrond rushed over to Celeborn and started tending the wound that the Elf Lord had received during the battle.

Thankfully Celeborn had already slowed the bleeding in his side. Elrond looked quickly at the wound in Celeborn's side. "The blade was not poisoned." Celeborn told Elrond. Elrond sighed with relief and nodded. After the last orc fell in the clearing with a sword to the chest. Horses rode up and stopped in front of the elves. A couple of hooded rangers slid from the backs of their mounts and they walked over and stopped in front of the Elven Lords.

The Ranger on the left looked to Lord Elrond. "Now we know why the orcs came here in such force. What brings all the leaders of the Elven Realms to Amun Sul?" Elrond looked towards the two Rangers standing in front of them. "We had a meeting of the White Council outside of the Grey Havens. We were returning to our realms when we were attacked by the Orcs. But I would know who addresses me since you know who we are."

The Ranger on the left started laughing. Elrond stiffened and frowned at the Ranger. Still chuckling the Ranger pulled off his hood and once again looked at Elrond. Elrond looked at the Ranger and started smiling.

He walked over to the Ranger and greeted him as a warrior and then drew him in for a hug. "Arahad it is good to see you again. It has been to long. What brings you down from the North."

The Ranger returned Elrond's embrace. "We came across these orcs by accident. None of us have ever seen such a large force of orcs on the move. So we decided to follow them. We gathered as many as we could and sent out messengers to gather others to join us. We followed them so we could find out what they were up to. After seeing which way they were headed. We feared that they were going to mount an attack against Bree or the Shire. We sent scouts ahead of our main force to keep track of their movements. They returned and told us that the orcs had engaged an elven force and they were being overwhelmed. So we made haste here to help. I have to say I was surprised to see all the Elven Leaders here. No wonder they sent such a large force. I'm glad we decided to follow them."

Arahad looked up and watched as an Eagle dove from the sky disappearing behind the trees. He continued to watch and seen the eagle rise with a couple of orcs in it's talon's only to soar high in the sky and then drop the orc's to their deaths. I have never seen the Eagles helping in a battle. We watched them pass over us as we rode here."

Elrond smiled at Arahad "Yes Gwailhir, The Windlord has always been an ally to us. But we are also grateful for your help." Elrond paused as Glorfindel and several other elvish warriors stepped into the clearing and made their way over to Elrond and the other Elven leaders.

Glorfindel bowed and saluted Elrond and the others with his fist over his heart. "My Lords very few of the enemy forces have survived and the few that have are in retreat back towards the Misty Mountains. Sentinels have been set up around the perimeter to watch."

"Ahh Glorfindel it is good to see your still alive how is my old weapons master these days?" Arahad said with a smirk on his face. Glorfindel looked at the Ranger with disdain. "I could still defeat you blindfolded Arahad!." Arahad glared at Glorfindel then burst out laughing.

Glorfindel smiled and walked over to the ranger and pounded him on the back "I'm glad to see you still alive my friend. How have you been?" Elrond looked from Arahad to Glorfindel, "We are happy to see you again Arahad but our kin that could not defend themselves was sent into the hidden valley with some of our best warriors and Mithrandir to await until all was clear or make their way out the north side of the valley. We need to call them back so we can continue our journey to Imaldris without delay.

Glorfindel could you sound the all clear and then take someone with you and meet the others and escort them back." Glorfindel bowed to Elrond, "I will see it done my lord." He turned and motioned to one of the scouts. He spoke to him and then signaled one of the warriors to accompany him. As they the clearing the Scout brought the horn to his lips and blew the all clear signal.

Elrond turned back to Arahad, "I'm sorry but I have to see to Celeborn's wounds right now we can talk later." Arahad nodded to Elrond "Yes, I would like that. I do have a couple of healers with me if you need the help." "That would be much appreciated. I'm sure we have a quite a few wounded." Elrond stated. As Elrond turned back to Celeborn.

Arahad turned to the ranger next to him "Aragost my son would you please inform the healers they are to help with the wounded. Have the rest of the Ranger's help with the burning of the orcs and burying the casualties."

* * *

The twins and Elladan made their way into the clearing that held the horses. Quickly they surveyed the area for any dangers and then made their way back to the entrance of the clearing to wait for the others. The others reached them shortly afterwards.

The twins directed the elliths to an area nearby where they could sit and rest. As Haldir and Mithrandir entered the clearing Elladan called them aside. "Ada told us if the horn sounded then they had failed and we were all to flee to the North. But we were not expecting the Rangers from the North or the eagles to be here. So should we stay here or make our way to the north?"

Haldir nodded his head in agreement, "Lord Elrond told me the same thing." Lady Galadriel made her way over to Haldir, Mithrandir and the twins. Haldir looked at the lady "We were discussing if we should make our way north or wait to see what happens. Elladan and Elrohir are sure that the last horn we heard was the horn of the Rangers from the North."

Mithrandir and Haldir looked at Lady Galadriel as she closed her eyes in concentration. A couple of minutes later she opened her eyes and looked to Haldir, "I can still feel my lord's fea so I think we could wait awhile to see what happens."

Haldir, Elladan and Elrohir bowed to the wisdom of Lady Galadriel. Haldir turned to the guardians and told them to take up defensive positions around their small camp. While Elladan and Elrohir informed the rest of their party that they would wait there for awhile.

A short time later Arinalce who was still being held by Arwen started to whimper. Faerveren approached Lady Arwen and took the little one so she could be fed and changed. Haldir watched in concern as the little one was given to Faerveren.

He glanced over to Lady Galadriel and seen she was watching him. As he glanced at her she smiled. In his mind he heard ""Haldir relax she will be fine she is just hungry." Haldir visibly relaxed and he walked over to talk to each of the Guardians.

After the babe was fed and changed Faerveren walked back over to Arwen and Lady Galadriel. "I will take her. That way Arwen can rest for awhile." Galadriel told Faerveren. The maid placed the babe into her arms then went and sat back down.

Galadriel snuggled the babe closer to her chest and watched the babe reach for a strand of her hair and bring it to her mouth. She smiled at the babe, "Your nana used to do the same thing Arinalce when she was a babe." The babe smiled at her.

Galadriel took the strand and started to tickle the babe's face with it. The babe started to coo and laugh at the game Galadriel was playing with her. Everyone turned and smiled at the laughing babe. Haldir stood back and watched the babe his glance softening as he watched the babe laugh. As they all sat there watching the babe, in the distance they heard an Elvish Horn sounding the all clear.

Haldir closed his eyes and felt the tension ease from his body. He sent a silent prayer to the Valar for all the elvish lives that had been lost in the skirmish to find their way to Mandos gates. He opened his eyes then turned to the twins. "Let us mount up and make our way back to the camp quickly."

The twins agreed with that suggestion knowing that their father would want to get back to Imaldris as soon as possible to avoid another attack. Haldir and the twins led the horses over to the others and told them that they should make haste back to the camp.

Haldir and Elladan made their way over to Galadriel to help her up on her horse. As they reached her she looked at Haldir, "Haldir if you don't mind could you carry Arinalce for the journey back to camp?" Haldir glanced down at the babe in her arms and nodded. "Yes my lady it would be an honor."

Galadriel handed the babe to Elladan. Haldir helped her up on her horse. He then mounted his own and made his way over to Elladan. Elladan handed the babe over to him then mounted his own horse.

Haldir adjusted the Babe against his chest. The babe looked up at him as he did this. As their eyes locked onto each other they each started to glow softly. A feeling of peace spread through him. He was so absorbed in the babe that he didn't hear the gasps of surprise from several of the party members at the glow that surrounded the two of them. He smiled softly down at the babe as she curled herself closer to his chest.

Elladan stopped his horse next to Haldir, "Haldir! Elrohir, Legolas and I will lead. Do you want the guardians as rear guard?" Haldir looked over to the guardians and gave the signal to Orophin to act as rear guard. Then they set off to return to camp.


	18. Chapter 18

Elrond gave a sigh of relief. It was late evening and they had just crossed into the borders of Imaldris. He and Glorfindel rode their horses into a large clearing. They watched as the Lothlorien party lead by Celeborn and Galadriel passed by them. Followed by his daughters Arwen and Arinalce. Surrounding the two of them were Haldir and the four guardians.

Glorfindel had met up with Haldir and the others on their way back to the camp. He had then escorted them back the rest of the way. After their return they spent some time healing and binding up the wounds of Lord Celeborn and the warriors that had survived.

The Elven Rulers had decided to continue back to Imaldris with as few stops as necessary. Arahad had told him that he and his rangers would escort them to the borders before returning to the north since they had lost many of the warriors in the battle at Amun Sul.

The Eagles led by Landroval, Gwailhir's brother had also accompanied the Elven party scouting ahead and reporting on any stray orc parties. The journey to reach Imaldis had taken two very intense days with a few skirmishes along the way.

At the back of the elven warriors rode Arahad, his son Aragost and his rangers. Arahad and Aragost broke off from the rest of the rangers and rode up to Elrond. Elrond looked at Arahad, "Arahad you and your men are welcome to rest here in Imaldris. It has been a long time since we have seen you." "We will stay for a few days my friend. Then we must return to the North. We would prefer to make camp out in the woods. I am just glad that we were able to help out. I have to admit that Aragost and I miss being here in Imaldris. But our lives are in the North now with our people. Tell Elladan and Elrohir if they would like they are welcome to ride with us any time they want to." Arahad told Elrond.

"I'm sure they would like that. I will be sure to tell them of your invitation. I have to say that i have feared for their safety since they have taken up slaying every orc they come across." Elrond said. "They do seem a little more centered since Arinalce's arrival but I don't how long that will last." Arahad looked at Elrond with affection, "I'm sure it has been rough for all of you. I remember Celebrian and it pained me greatly to learn what happened to her. I'm happy that she survived and is waiting in the undying lands for you. I take comfort from that. If the twins do decide to come I will make sure they ride with company and they don't endanger themselves unnessasarily. As Glorfindel taught me how to use a sword and bow. I will make sure they learn the ways of the Rangers and surviving in the wilderness." Elrond laughed,

"I have to say that your words comfort me so much that I just might send them to you whether they want to go or not." Arahad and Glorfindel laughed at those words. After Glorfindel stopped laughing. He looked at Elrond, "I really don't think you will have to resort to that. I'm sure both of them would jump at the chance to go with the Arahad and Aragost." Elrond nodded and laughed again, "You speak words of wisdom Glorfindel. You know my sons well."

Elrond looked at Arahad,"you and your men are welcome to make camp in the borders of Imaldris. Glorfindel will make sure that the border guards know of your presence. Tomorrow evening at sunset we will expect you, Aragost and your rangers to join us for a feast in honor of my daughter Arinalce The Morning Light." Arahad bowed to Elrond, "It would be our honor to attend Elrond. Now we must find a place to make camp." Arahad rejoined his rangers and they rode off to find a place to make camp.

After Arahad departed Elrond and Glorfindel continued to watch as the last of elves that had accompanied them to the Grey Havens crossed over into the lands surrounding Imaldris. Elrond looked up into the sky as a shadow crossed over them and saw Landroval coming in to land inside the clearing they were in. Elrond turned to Glorfindel, "Catch up to the others Glorfindel and escort them the rest of the way. I will catch up to you shorly." Glorfindel bowed his head to Lord Elrond. He turned Asfaloth and galloped off to catch up with the others. Elrond turned and watched Landroval as he glided into the clearing to land. Elrond dismounted and walked over to speak to him and to thank him for their help. without the help of Arahad and the eagles their return journey would have turned out entirely different.

* * *

Elrond caught up to the others just as they were approaching the gates of Imaldris. As they rode in the elves of Imaldris were standing there waiting for their arrival. Elrond slid off his horse and he motioned to the twins to join him next to Arwen. He walked over to Arwen and took Arinalce into his arms. As he was getting her settled Elladan helped Arwen down from her horse.

Haldir and the four guardians took up their positions surrounding the family. Elrond led the way up onto the porch of the main house. The twins and Arwen stood next to him. While Haldir and the guardians took up position in front of them. Elrond looked at his people that were gathered in the courtyard. "I want all of you to meet and welcome Celebrian's and my daughter "Arinalce, The Morning Light. Sister to Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen Umdomiel." As those words were spoken the elves raised their voices in song to welcome her. After the song ended Elrond called Haldir up to stand next to him.

He handed Arinalce to Haldir. After he got her settled into his arms he went back down the stairs and the four guardians moved to stand behind him. Elrond looked back out at the elves gathered before them.

I would also like you to welcome Haldir the Champion of The Morning Light and the Four Guardians, Sidhon Guardian of the North, Toron Guardian of the East, Orophin Guardian of the South and Annúnor Guardian of the West. They are the defenders of the Morning Light and will be in charge of her saftey. Where she goes they will follow.

The elves in the courtyard welcomed Haldir and the Four Guardians. The noise startled the babe and she awoke whimpering. Haldir held her closer to his chest and started rocking her. As she opened her eyes and looked into Haldir's she calmed instantly. As they stared into each others eyes they started glowing silver. The glow spread to cover each of them. The four guardians moved closer and reached out with their hands to touch Haldir and Arinalce. As they touched the glow spread to encompass all of them.

The Elvish leaders watched as every elf in the courtyard bowed in wonder and reverance to the six glowing forms standing in front of them. Galadriel and Elrond both looked at each other and then looked to Mithrandir. After the glow faded Elrond stepped forward,

"I suggest we all retire and get some rest. The White Council will meet tomorrow after we break our fast. Erestor if you would have one of the maids show our guests to their rooms. He bowed to Celeborn and Galadriel. Elrond looked to Haldir, "If you would all follow me I will show you to the rooms set aside for Arinalce."

Elrond turned and entered the door to the family wing with Celeborn, Galadriel, Haldir and the four guardians following. Elrond strode down the passage and stopped next to an ornate door "Haldir this is Arinalce's suite. Once you get inside the room left is Arinalce's room. For now your room is on the right." He turned to look at the four guardians. "You four will have to share a suite two to each of the bedrooms. Which is in the next Hallway over. I will have someone come in and make alterations to add a door from your sitting room into the sitting room of this suite ."

He looked back to Haldir "Faerveren will be waiting inside for Arinalce. She will ensure that Arinalce's needs are met. If you need anything my suite is right next door and Celeborn and Galadriel is right across the hall. The twins and Arwen's rooms are in the same Hallway as the guardians.

The kitchen will supply a light meal for tonight in the dining hall in one hour." Haldir bowed to three then entered the suite. Once inside he saw Faerveren waiting. He walked over to her and gently handed the babe to her. Faerveren looked to Haldir and smiled. "My lord one of the maids has prepared a bath for you. Haldir nodded, "If you need any help Faerveren just knock."

The elleth smiled at him and took Arinalce into her room. Haldir watched as Arinalce disappeared into the adjoining room. He turned and walked into his room. His pack had already been brought to the room and unpacked. The room consisted of a four poster bed with an armoire with his clothes already hanging in it and a mirrored dresser with his grooming items laid out on the top. A door which he assumed led to a bathing chamber. He also noticed an armor stand and a locking cabinet for his weapons on the opposite wall. He smiled that locking cabinet it would come in handy once the little one was able to get around. Especially since they were sharing a suite. He hoped the guardians also had one. If they did not he would have to talk with Lord Elrond about making sure they each received one. They would need on to house their weapons.

Haldir proceeded to take off his armor and store his weapons. He collected a clean set of clothes and entered the bathing chamber. After bathing Haldir felt some anxiety but didn't know why so he exited his room and went down to the dining hall to grab something to eat.

As he entered the hall he noticed his brother and the other guardians sitting at a table. He went over and filled his plate then joined them at the table. He nodded to each of them and sat down next to Orophin.

As he sat he felt anxiety coming from the four elves sitting at the table. "Phin how are you this evening?" Haldir asked. Orophin looked at Haldir, "Brother what is going on?" "What do you mean?" Haldir looked at Orophin as he said this. Orophin looked at the others and saw them watching him and Haldir. "Well since we arrived we have been hearing the thoughts and have been feeling each other's feelings including you." Orophin explained.

Haldir looked around the four guardians. "I see and I have been feeling the same things that you speak of. I'm not sure why but in the morning we can talk with Lord Elrond and Mithrandir they will probably be able to tell us.

It might have something to do with being the Champion and Guardians to the Morning Light. If that is the case then I would think it more of an advantage if it comes down to a battle" Haldir stated.

Haldir watched the expressions on the faces of the elves as they thought about what he said. Haldir felt all four of the elves relax and their anxiety lessen. Orophin looked at Haldir, "We were wondering if that had anything to do with it and yes it would be a good advantage in a fight. I kind of like that idea" Orophin said. The other elves nodded in agreement.

"Then I would suggest you all finish your meal and then get a good nights rest. After the White Council meets tomorrow we will begin our training if we have time. We could also test this theory while were at it." Haldir suggested. At that thought they hurried up and finished their meal and returned to their rooms to get some rest.


	19. Chapter 19

Elrond had awoken early and had went to check on Arinalce and found her awake. So he changed her and carried her out onto his private balcony. He wanted to share the sunrise with her. It was a tradition that he and Celebrian had started when the twins were babe's. He and Celebrian would go every morning and take them out onto there private balcony to greet the sunrise as it brightened a new day. It was their special time to share and reinforce their love for them. They had done the same with Arwen. He had decided that he would carry on the tradition with Arinalce. As he stood there waiting for the sun to come out he held her close to his chest and looked into her tiny face in awe. The babe latched onto his finger and looked up to his face and smiled at him.

A knock sounded on his sitting room door. "Who is it?" Elrond asked with an irritation. He didn't want any business to interrupt his time with Arinalce. The door opened and Elladan stuck his head in the door. "Ada would you mind if we joined you for Arinalce's first sunrise?" Elrond laughed, "Yes if you have a mind to." The door opened wider the twins entered with Arwen trailing behind them and they joined Elrond out on the balcony. "We knew you wouldn't miss Arinalce's first sunrise. We all thought since nana is now in the undying lands. We thought maybe we could watch this sunrise as a family." Elrohir explained. Elladan and Arwen nodded in agreement. Elrond looked at the three of them. "That was very thoughtful of you all. I'm sure Arinalce would appreciate your presence as do I" Elrond responded.

Arwen stepped up next to Elrond as Elladan moved to stand next to her and Elrohir moved to the other side of Elrond and Arinalce. All of them watched the sunrise as Elrond held up Arinalce up so she could see it." As the sun rose above the horizon she started cooing. Everyone laughed at her delight. The early morning advanced as the family took pleasure in showing her birds, squirrels and different kinds of flowers that could be seen from the balcony as well as taking turns in holding her.

Finally Elrond took back the very tired little one and told the twins and Arwen, "I will take her back to Faerveren so she can be fed and changed I will meet you all downstairs so we can break our fast." They agreed to meet downstairs. As he entered the sitting room of her suite Haldir came out of his room. "Haldir, I hope you rested well?" Elrond asked. Haldir bowed to Elrond, "Quite well my lord. How is Arinalce this morning?" Haldir enquired. Elrond laughed "Wore out from the twins and Arwen playing with her for the last hour. I was just taking her to Faerveren." He answered.

He glanced at Haldir. Who was watching Arinalce with a gentle smile on his face. "I am going down to the dining hall to break my fast. Would you like to join me?" he asked. Haldir glanced at Elrond in surprise. Elrond seen the surprise pass over Haldir's face.

"Haldir you are the Champion of the Morning Light. You are the leader of the Four Guardians. Your place here is an important one. For now you will be one of my advisors as is Glorfindel and Erestor. You three control the security for my realm for now. You are also to become a member of the White Council. Once she reaches her majority you and Arinalce will be making decisions concerning your destinies together. Your decisions will be your own. The six of you will be autonomous once you begin to travel to the other realms. Your only loyalty will be to her and each other. I and the other Elven leaders will only be able to advise you." Elrond explained.

Haldir thought about what Elrond said for a few minutes then nodded. "I understand it will probably take all of us awhile to get used to that. Especially since all of us were in service to the leaders of our realms." Haldir said. "But keep in mind we released you from our service. You and the Guardians are in the service of Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar now. That takes precedent over anything else. If they ask you to do something that contradicts what any of us tell you. Then you should do what they ask." Elrond pointed out. "I will keep that in mind. As far as your invitation goes. Yes I will join you down in the Dining Hall to break our fast. There are some questions that I and the guardians would like to ask. So I will wait here until you return and walk down with you." Haldir answered. Elrond smiled at Haldir, "Hold your questions until we meet. We will do what we can to answer them." Haldir nodded in agreement and watch as Elrond took the sleeping babe to Faerveren.

After entering the dining hall Elrond led Haldir to the head table and indicated the seat next to him. After everyone was seated Elrond stood and announced, "The White Council will meet briefly in my study after we break our fast to finish up some business before some of you depart to your own realms. I would also like Erestor, Glorfindel, Haldir and the four guardians to attend as well." The White Council all nodded in consent. The elves in question answered affirmatively. Elrond sat back down and began to eat.

During the meal Arwen and the twins told everyone at the head table how delighted and fascinated Arinalce was with the sunrise, the birds, the squirrels and flowers." Elladan laughed and spoke up quickly, "I do believe the birds and squirrels seemed to be just as fascinated with Arinalce as she was with them." Elrond, Galadriel and Mithrandir quickly glanced at each other.

Then Elrond laughed "Yes and you three wore her out by playing games with her. She was sound asleep by the time I got her back to Faerveren." Everyone at the head table laughed in delight at the twins embarrassment that they had been playing games with the babe.

Arwen took in the twins embarrasement. "Well I'm not to proud to tell anyone that I was playing with my little sister. She already holds my heart and if that is what she likes then so be it. If it makes her happy I would do it all over again. I care not who knows I was playing with her."

Galadriel looked at her granddaughter then to the Ellon that sat at the table, "Well said. I remember several here that played with their children and siblings like they were elflings themselves." The ellons around the table grew quiet.

Finally Thranduil stood and looked to his son and smiled. "I will be the first to confess that I played with Legolas when he was an elfling and enjoyed doing it. As a matter of fact I miss those days of playing game with him and having fun." Legolas looked at his father with love and pride in his face.

Elrond glanced at everyone, "Yes I quite enjoyed playing with my children. The ones here who do not have a family of their own yet will someday have the same joys as those of us who do. Because the elfling in each of us never really goes away."

At those words a messenger came in and talked briefly to Glorfindel. He rose and left a few minutes later he returned and made his way over to Elrond. Bending he whispered quickly into Elrond's ear. Elrond gave a slight nod to Glorfindel. After Glorfindel stepped back Elrond stood, "If everyone has broken their fast would the members of the White Council and the people that were invited please follow Glorfindel I will join you shortly. He turned and walked out of the dining room. Glorfindel looked at everyone "If you would follow me I will take you to Lord Elrond's study."


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone followed Glorfindel to Elrond's study. After everyone was seated Glorfindel along with Erestor's help made sure everyone had a glass of wine. A brief time later Elrond entered his study with him was Arahad. Elrond escorted Arahad to the chair next to his desk. Glorfindel presented a glass of wine to Arahad and Elrond then seated his self.

Elrond remained standing, "This will just be a brief meeting of the Council to take care off some unfinshied business. First, I would like everyone to know since we arrived late yester eve. The laments for the fallen will be taking place tonight starting at dusk.

I'm sure once you reach your respective realms you will hold your own for the families of the fallen warriors." Elrond then turned to face Arahad at the same time Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Lord Cirdan and King Thranduil also stood and looked at Arahad. "I and the other elven rulers would like to recognize that some of us would not be here right now without the help of Arahad and the Rangers of the North. We here of the White Council officially name Arahad and his rangers as allies and friends to the Elven people. You and your Rangers are welcome in each of the Elven Realms. If you are ever in need of healing, supplies, news or just need to rest then you will be welcomed in our realms. We will do what we can to assist you and your people. We would also like for you or a representative of your people to join the White Council." As Elrond finished each of the Elven Leaders bowed to Arahad.

Arahad stood and looked at each of the Elven Leaders. "Please my friends do not bow to me. The Orc's are as much our enemies as they are yours. I only wish we could of arrived sooner. The Elven people will always be allies and friends to the Rangers of the North. My people and I appreciate your offer. Let it be known here today if any of your people travel in the north then the same courtesy will be bestowed. I and my people are honored by your invitation to the White Council and we accept." At this Arahad bowed to the Elven Leaders. Elrond looked at Arahad, "My friend we are honored by your acceptance."

The Elven leaders took their seats. Elrond turned back to the others, "At our last meeting the council members decided that Galdor of the Grey Havens, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and Haldir Champion of the Morning Light would become representatives of the White Council. We did not have time to impart that information to you beforef the battle. "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Haldir, Champion of the Morning Light welcome to the White Council."

Our next order of business is as you all know Arahad was not the only one to come to our defense. Gwaihir, the Wind Lord also sent his brother Landroval to lead several of his Eagles to the defense of the Morning Light and the Elven people. Before he departed he told me that he had been sent with a request from Gwailhir. One of the great Eagles awaits our decision as we speak." King Thranduil looked surprised, "I have never heard of the Great Eagles asking anyone for something." The other Elven leaders agreed with his statement. "So what did The Wind Lord request from us?" Celeborn asked.

Elrond looked around at the other Council Members before replying. "Gwailhir wants the Morning Light to come to his realm before she reaches her fiftieth year to live and learn from them. Also she must go alone" Elrond stated.

Haldir, Legolas, King Thranduil, Lord Celeborn all jumped up and started denying that possibility with looks of outrage. Mithrandir, Galadriel and Elrond just looked at each other. Lord Cirdan and Arahad sat back stunned. Lady Galadriel then looked up at Celeborn then laid her hand on his arm. He had been glaring at Elrond when he felt her hand on his arm. He glanced down at her. A few moments passed as they looked at each other. He slowly sat down as Galadriel stood.

Galadriel looked at the Ellyn that were against allowing this to happen. "I understand your misgivings. There is an issue here that we have all missed. We had made arrangements for the Morning Light to travel to each of our realms but that is only fulfilling part of the prophecy."

Mithrandir and Elrond nodded in agreement. Haldir turned to Galadriel "What have we missed my Lady?" Mithrandir stood and looked to the council members. "She is to also supposed to learn of Nature and she will be blessed of all the Noble Creatures of the World. The Leader of the Eagles is the noblest of all Middle Earth's creatures. He has requested that she come and live with them and learn. It is part of the prophecy. In the same respect now that the Rangers have become our allies then she also needs to spend time with them also."

The rest of the council went silent immediately. King Thranduil and Legolas sat back down with looks of comprehension. Haldir stood there stunned and could only think about the fact that they would be parted. He then looked to Elrond, Mithrandir and Galadriel and with a pained voice. He barely whispered, "For how long?" Galadriel and Elrond looked at Haldir with sympathy in their eyes.

Mithrandir looked at the champion and replied, "I would imagine for as long as she would of been in the other realms. But it all depends on how much they need to teach her. It could be shorter than that or even longer than that." Both Haldir and Elrond flinched at his words. Haldir sat back down heavily in his chair.

Galadriel's eyes swept to Elrond worried when she felt his thoughts. Elrond was thinking that they would be given time to be together as a family before she would have to leave to visit the other realms. Her eyes then went immediately to Halidr, her foster son. He was worried that he would be unable to fulfill his oath to the Valar to protect her if they were to be separated. But she could also see and feel the confusion in his fea. Because he had already reached his majority he would be greatly effected by their separation. Arinalce was still to young to be effected much by their bond. That was the reason Gwailhir requested her presence before she reached her majority.

"Elrond, Haldir this is just another realm she is going to she will return. Your both acting like you will never see her again. We know how you both feel. She is our granddaughter. Celeborn and I also want to spend as much time with her as we can." Galadriel said as she looked at each of them. "This is part of the prophecy and she has to go. This prophecy came from the Valar. This is part of her destiny. Just remember she still has to return here to learn what she can of this realm"

Elrond looked over at Galadriel, "Your right, when the time comes she will go with the great eagles. Does the White Council agree to this?" All the council members agreed including Haldir even tho it was with great reluctance. Elrond nodded, "Has anyone else have any business with the Council?" Elrond asked as he looked around.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Celeborn said as he stood. He motioned for Erestor who stood just inside the study door with a bag in his hands. "I have the letters that was sent with Arinalce from our kinsman in Valimar. Galadriel and I thought we could seperate them out here by realms and Lord Cirdan could take the ones going to the Grey Havens, King Thranduil and Legolas could take the ones going to Mirkwood, Galadriel and I would take the ones going to Lorien. Elrond you could handle the ones for Imaldris. Is this acceptable?" The White Council agreed with that plan.

They proceeded to dump the letters onto Elrond's desk and they seperated out the letters according to realms. Once they were finished Elrond looked around at each of them. "Is there anything else?" Everyone shook their heads negatively. "Then so be it. This meeting of the White Council has ended."

Lord Cirdan bowed to the gathered party and returned to his room to make ready to depart on the morrow. King Thranduil and Legolas returned to their rooms. Elrond looked to the others "Your all welcome to stay but I have to meet with Erestor and Glorfindel."

Haldir left the study and decided to join the four guardians at the training grounds. Celeborn and Galadriel came out of the study right behind Haldi. "Haldir!" Celeborn called to Haldir. He stopped and turned back to Celeborn and Galadriel, "Yes my lord?" he answered. Celeborn looked at Haldir in concern, "Haldir, Galadriel and I have something for you and your brothers." Celeborn handed him a letter. Haldir looked down at the letter in surprise.

"Yes, It is a letter from your parents." Galadriel told him softly. "Celeborn and I thought that you and Orophin could read it here. Then we could take it back with us so Rumil could see it also. Or we could send Rumil here for a week after we get back and you could all read it together. The decision is up to you and Orophin.

Also we wanted to tell you that if you need to talk we are here for you. You and your brothers are still our foster sons and we love you all." Galadriel leaned forward and kissed Haldir on his forehead and Celeborn clasped his should in affection. Haldir looked at them both, "I just want to thank you both. For everything you have done for us. Without you both to guide us I don't know what the three of us would of done." Haldir told them.

"Haldir when Celebrian left Lorien and moved here to Imaldris with Elrond your Nana and I both felt lost. Your Adar and Nana served us faithfully. Your Adar was my best friend. When I would come and visit you three would take turns climbing up on my lap. So I loved you three even then. My best friend died protecting our borders. Then your mother decided to sail for Valinor instead of fading from her grief. Galadriel and I talked and we decided that you three would live with us. It was the best decision we ever made. Having you three with us filled the void that Celebrian's leaving had left in our lives. Both of us are proud to call you all our sons. You three will always be our sons."

Galadriel looked at Haldir, "I know your thoughts, my son. Just know that when it comes time for Arinalce to leave Imaldris and leave she must. You and the Guardians should come to Lorien and continue your training there. Especially since some of your training will have to come from Mithrandir and I anyway." Haldir looked at her in surprise. Galadriel smiled at Haldir, "Think about it my son. How else are you going to learn how to use your swords?"


	21. Chapter 21

Imaldris

TA 2523

Arinalce lay down her quill and picked up the parchments she had been writing on from her desk and softly blew on it to dry the ink. With pride she stood and walked over to Erestor to handed him the parchments. She anxiously stood there while he looked over her finished work. a short time later Erestor laid her work down on the table and looked at the little elleth standing in front of him.

"Pen tithen your story is wonderful and very inspiring. I am very proud of you. What made you decide to write about the life of a bird?" Erestor asked her. A look of joy swept across her face at his words. "Hannon le Erestor, The birds are my friends and sometimes they talk to me and tell me stories about their days. Sometimes I dream about them."

Erestor smiled at the small child standing in front of him. "I am glad that you find joy in them Ari. We can learn many things from the birds and animals that we share this land with. You may go and find your guardians to let them know that you are done for today." Arinalce stepped forward and threw her arms around the dark haired elf and gave him a big hug.

She whispered, "I am glad you are my teacher Erestor. You have taught me much and you make the things I learn fun." Erestor blushed as he returned her hug. "Ai! pen tithen if I had more students like you I would never leave this room. I am happy that you enjoy my teachings. Now go and find your guardians." He watched as Arinalce hurried out of the library.

He looked down at the parchment sitting on his desk and shook his head. The story she had written showed a wisdom that was way beyond her age. Erestor swore in that moment that he would not let her words of wisdom disappear. He turned and went into his supply room and to find the supplies he would need to bind her work so there would be a permanent record of her story. After he was done he picked up the book and headed for Elrond's study to show him the story Arinalce had written.

* * *

Arinalce ran down the hallway as fast as her little legs could go to get to her guardians sitting room. One of her favorite times of the day was when she spent time with her Guardians. They always had time for her.

Everyday she had lunch with her guardians then after their midday meal they would take her on outings. During this time they would teach her things about the forests, animals and birds. All of them would tell her stories of the realms that they were from. Each of them would make sure that what they had to teach her was also fun. The only exception to that was Haldir. He took his duty to her and the realm very seriously. Especially when it came to her security. Arinalce wished he would unbend just little and have fun with the rest of them.

Haldir, Orophin and Toron were what they called wood elves most of their stories were about the Golden Wood and Mirkwood. Annúnor was raised next to the sea, his stories made her think of ships, high seas and the creatures that lived within the waters. She had to admit that his stories made her long to see the things that he described one day. Sidhon was what the others called Noldorian. His adar and naneth had made the crossing from the undying lands before he was born.

They told her that someday she would visit each of those realms. She couldn't wait the one she most wanted to see was Lothlorien. This was the realm her Nana had come from and her grandparents ruled there. It was also where Haldir and Orophin had lived before they had become her guardians.

Orophin and Toron looked up as Arinalce entered the sitting room. Orophin and Toron smiled at the excitement and eagerness in her face. Sidhon was just coming out of his room when he seen Arinalce come charging into the room. Since he was the closest she went running towards him with her arms out. "Suilad Sid" Arinalce said as she reached him. "Glass nín le cened" Sidhon answered as he knelt down and enclosed her in a warm hug.

Orophin and Toron laughed as Arinalce passed her hugs and greetings out to each of them. "So how did your studies with Erestor go this morning Ari" Orophin asked as he picked her up and sat her down between him and Toron. "I finished my story and Erestor said he really liked it." Arinalce said excitedly.

Sidhon sat down across from the trio, "That is good pen tithen. We knew you would do well." Arinalce"s smile brightened at Sidhon's words. Orophin looked down at the elfling sitting next to him. "Ari today we are going to go the great falls. We will have our midday meal there so why don't you go change into your tunic and leggings. Sidhon and I spoke with your Adar and Haldir they have agreed to this outing. By the time you get back we can depart."

At his words Arinalce jumped up with excitement and raced to the door to her sitting room. "I will be back soon!" she called as she disappeared through the door. The elves left sitting in the room burst into laughter at her eagerness.

* * *

Erestor knocked upon the door to Elrond's study. "Enter" Elrond called out. Erestor entered the study he bowed to Elrond and seen Haldir sitting across from him. "My apologies I didn't know that you were meeting with the Marchwarden." Erestor stated.

"Thats quite alright Erestor we were just discussing Arinalce." Elrond informed him. "Yes she just finished her studies for the day. I thought you would be interested in the story she wrote." Erestor said as he handed the book to Elrond. Elrond opened the book and proceeded to read the story that his daughter had written.

After a short time he looked up at Erestor. "She wrote this?" Erestor nodded in confirmation. Haldir looked at Lord Elrond, "What is amiss my lord?" Elrond continued to look at the book in surprise. Then he handed the book to Haldir.

Haldir took the book and proceeded to read what Arinalce had written. As he read a look of pride swept across his face. He smiled as he closed the book and handed it back to Elrond. "I told you that she was a very intuitive" Haldir stated.

Elrond sighed, "Yes I know. She looks like her mother but she has Lord Celeborn's temperment." Elrond looked down at the book in his hand he then glanced at Erestor with a gleam of mirth in his eye. "Erestor, did Arinalce ask you to bind her story?"

Erestor looked at Elrond with disdain "No she did not. Her words were creative and intense she brought that story to life. I felt that her story should not be forgotten and should be shared with others."

Lord Elrond chuckled at Erestor's explanation. Erestor glared at Elrond, "What do you find so amusing my lord?" Trying to hold back his laughter Elrond glanced towards Haldir's stony face hoping it would help.

But one glance at Haldir with one eye cocked up and giving him a questioning glance did him in. He collapsed back into his chair and laughter started rolling out of him. Lord Elrond looked back towards Erestor and the look of astonishment on his face made him laugh harder.

He was laughing so hard that he doubled over and almost fell out of his chair. At this both of Haldir's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the spectacle that Lord Elrond was making of himself.

Haldir looked at Erestor and seen a look off embarrassment on the elf's face. Suddenly Haldir realized why Elrond found Erestor's actions so funny. He to started to smirk at Erestor's discomfort.

He watched as a look of indignation spread over the scholar's face. Erestor pulled his dignity around himself like a cloak. With out a word he then bowed to Elrond and proceeded to walk out of the study with a great deal of stoicism.

Haldir glanced towards Elrond and noticed that he was doing his best to get himself under control finally stopped laughing. Elrond glanced towards Haldir, "My apologies Haldir but that is the first time I've ever heard Erestor give praise to one of my children. I thought I would never see the day when he did."

Haldir smirked once more as he stood. "Lord Elrond I am happy to say that it was a pleasure seeing it happen. I don't believe Erestor appreciated it. But I found it very entertaining.

I must take my leave and rejoin the rest of the guardians." Elrond stood and looked to Haldir, "Yes, Today is the day of the big picnic is it not?" "Yes my lord I imagine Orophin and the others have already told her of the trip." "I am sure she will have fun. I would like all of you to take the time to relax and enjoy your selves today. By the way Haldir that is not just a request but an order." Elrond told Haldir. Haldir bowed to Elrond before departing.

* * *

Arinalce rushed into her room to change into the leggings, tunic and boots that had been placed on the bench next to her bed. Her Adar had insisted that she wear dresses for her schooling and for the evening meal. He had also approved her wearing the leggings and tunic for the time she spent with her guardians. Especially since most of their time together was spent in the forests and the hills that surrounded Imaldris.

Quickly she changed into her tunic and leggings. She had just sat down to put on her boots when a knock sounded on her door. She paused from putting on her boots and closed her eyes briefly in concentration.

Excitedly Arinalce jumped up and raced over to the door to open it. "Haldir we are going to the great falls today" she told him as she leaped into his arms. Haldir wrapped his arms securely around the excited elfing so she wouldn't fall. "I see this pleases you little one" Haldir said as he smiled softly down at the elfling in his arms.

Arinalce reached up and placed both of her small hands on each side of Haldir's face. Looking deeply into Haldir's eyes Arinalce whispered hesitantly, "Very much so my guardian. But I must ask one thing of you?" Haldir looked down at the elfling questioningly and asked, "What would you ask of me Ari? If it is within my power I will see it done."

Arinalce lowered her eyes and slid her arms around his neck and leaned forward until her mouth was next to his ear and whispered. "You must promise me that you will have fun on our outing today."

* * *

Suilad - greetings  
Glass nín gen cened - It is my joy to see you

Just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story. The last few months have been hard for my family and I. My father in law had been in and out of the hospital last year. My husband and I did a lot of traveling between our home and his parents home in order to see him. He passed away in October. We continued traveling between the two homes in order to get his mother situated. Then I was rushed to the hospital and had to have surgery. It has been a long road for us. Reading others stories has helped me to cope that last few months but I just couldn't bring myself to write. But things are slowly getting back to normal. I hope you enjoy this update.


	22. Chapter 22

Imaldris 2523

Haldir froze at Arinalce words. He slowly knelt down and placed the elfling down and pulled her away from him. "Why do you ask this of me Arinalce?" Haldir enquired.

Arinalce felt him stiffen at her words. So she herself stiffened in return. She thought that she might have gone to far with her words. So she continued to stare down at the floor to scared to look at him.

Haldir waited for her to answer him. He watched as her chin started to tremble. Gently he placed his fingers under her chin and pulled her face up so he could look into her eyes. What he saw was molten silver that slowly released itself and slid down her cheek. In a daze Haldir reached out with his other hand and caught the drops on his fingertips. As he stared down at his wet fingers He started feeling a tightness in his chest and he started to breathe heavily. Haldir took the distressed elfing into his arms and pulled her firmly against his chest and buried his face into her hair. "What have I done to cause you so much pain little one?" Haldir asked anxiously. Arinalce buried her face into his neck as her body shook with silent tears.

"Hal-Haldir I just want you to be happy for once. You never s-smile, you always scowl at me. You never p-play with me. I don't understand W-Why don't you like me?" Haldir closed his eyes in anguish at her words. He never realized that his devotion to her and her safety had actually been making her unhappy. He remembered Rumil had acted the same way when he was an elfling.

Haldir realized that he needed to explain himself to the small elfling he held in his arms. Haldir gently pulled her away and looked into her face "Ari I do like you. I like you very much. I would do anything to make you happy. In my dreams I was there when you were born. I pledged myself to you then. I pledged myself to you again once you arrived on these shores. We have a bond that was first established in that dream. That bond deepened when I pledged myself to you the second time. This bond will never go away. When I first saw you I knew in my heart that I had to keep you safe. If anything was to ever happen to you..." Haldir halted his words because he couldn't bear to voice them aloud. "This is why your safety is so important to me. I must apologize to you for being so focused on my duty to your safety that I forgot about your happiness.

Arinalce looked up at Haldir and placed her palms against his cheek. She saw the pain in his eyes at the thought of something happening to her. A warmth grew in her chest then swept throughout her body then down into her hands. A look of joy spread over her face as she leaned her forehead against Haldir's and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you my Guardian" Arinalce whispered.

At her words the warmth that had begun in Arinalce swept into Haldir. As the warmth spread throughout Haldir he felt renewed and joyful. He solemnly looked into Arinalce eyes, " I promise little one I will have fun on our outing today. With you there I am sure you will make sure that I do, Yes?" Arinalce nodded in agreement.

Haldir smiled gently at the small elfling in his arms. He gave her one last hug before standing. With one hand on her shoulder he led her over to the bench. "Come Ari, let us put on your boots so we can depart. Our fun awaits us along with the rest of your guardians."

Neither one of them had noticed the glow that surrounded them.

* * *

Valinor 2523

Manwë turned from the pool to Irmo "Has the Oloré Mallé started being rebuilt?" "The path has started to reappear my brother. It will take a long time before the path is reestablished and the bond between the Gate Keepers is strong enough to be reconnected." Irmo informed Manwë.

Mandos stepped forward and addressed Manwë and Irmo "Eru chose there fea to be the gatekeepers when the path was first established. It was my duty and honor to care for their fea in my halls after the path was destroyed by Melkor the first time. I kept them safe until the time came for each of them to enter Middle Earth in order to fulfill their destinies and reestablish the path."

"Be at peace brother" entreated Manwë. "Eru felt that their fea and their bond would be stronger if they were to dwell in Middle Earth and experience a normal life among the Eldar in order to better understand the dreams and hopes of those who will remain in Middle Earth."

Mandos looked at Manwë "With the darkness that is now approaching Middle Earth if anything happens to either one of them or they do not gather enough strength to reconnect you both know what will happen."

"We all know what will happen my brother. They both agreed to this. Both of them felt that they needed this experience. To help guide them" Elbereth stated as she moved to stand next to Manwë. "We have done all we can to help them both. He was sent to Middle Earth earlier in order to establish his link to Middle Earth and to become strong enough to protect her. She was born here in Valinor in the Garden of Dreams in order to establish her link here. We sent Olorin with the prophecy and he is there to guide them both. Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Cirdan, Gwaihir and even Thranduil will share their wisdom with them. This will begin soon with Gwaihir. We also need to remember that both of them have the grace of Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar upon them. With the tools provided they can survive the dark days ahead in order to achieve their destiny once more."

Oromë stepped up to the pool and looked at the image of the two in the pool "Then we must put aside our doubts. We must put our trust in Eru and them." The other Valar agreed as they watched the glow that surrounded the two in the pool.

Their bond was growing.


	23. Chapter 23

Imaldris

Haldir glanced down at the Ellyn perched in front of him when he heard her gasp at the site in front of them. This was their first visit to the falls. Haldir slowed Arodon to a walk so both of them could take in the site spread out in the valley in front of them. "Ai Haldir it is so beautiful here. Arinalce whispered in awe. "Yes it is little one" Haldir answered her.

Three waterfalls emptied their waters into a large lake that eventually narrowed down into a river at the far end of the valley. On one side of the lake was a narrow bridge that led to a small Island. The Island was where they would partake of their midday meal.

Elrond had told him about the valley. He had imparted that there was a place away from the current the falls created that would be suitable to swim in if anyone felt inclined to do so. He also told him that the area surrounding the bridge was excellent for fishing. He also said that the valley was abundant in wildlife and fauna which would hold Arinalce's interest.

The only drawback to the area was that it was close to the Imaldris borders. Hence the reason that a group of six other guards had accompanied them. They would stand watch at the only passage into the valley. The guards had been given packets of food and water that would sustain them for the afternoon. They would return to Imaldris before night fell.

Haldir guided his mount Arodon over the bridge and onto the Island. Orophin and Toron had moved ahead once they had reached the valley in order to set up their midday meal. As they reached the others Haldir slid from Arodon's back then he reached up and helped Arinalce down. As he placed her on the ground Sidhon and Annúnor had reached them and had also dismounted.

"Arinalce why don't you join Orophin and Toron. We will be right there." Haldir suggested. Arinalce nodded and ran towards Toron and Orophin. As she drew near them Toron raced over and picked up the small elfing and twirled her around til she giggled and begged him to stop.

Haldir turned to Sidhon and Annúnor, "Have the guards been posted?" Sidhon looked to Haldir "Yes they have split up into three groups two in the trees on each side of the pass four on foot they will patrol the passage. Each of the groups were told to signal us with their battle horns if they spot anything that is unusual." Haldir nodded in acceptance of the plan. "Come let us partake of our meal and relax for a bit" Haldir said.

After the meal was finished Haldir watched as Arinalce yawned. "Ari why don't you lay down for awhile and rest then we will do some exploring or we can go swimming if you wish." Arinalce smiled sleepily at Haldir and nodded. She lay down next to him and was soon in reverie.

* * *

She felt the wind rush over and under her wings as she glided over trees, valleys, and smaller mountain peaks that she could see below her. The air had a crispness to it that told of the chill in the air. In the distance she could see tall mountain peaks. Instintively she felt that was her destination.

Yes! she saw two eagles rise up from the distant peaks and begin to fly towards her. She watched as the eagles passed close to her on each side. They looped around to settle back on each side of her. The eagle to her right turned his eyes to meet hers. In her mind she heard "_**Come little sister follow us he is waiting for you**_." The eagles led her towards a high plateau. They passed several other eagles that appeared to be flying in some kind of search pattern. The eagle to her right looked back at her. "**_The ones we just passed are on patrol, little one. Even the eagles must be vigilant of our lands_**."

As they reached a high plateau the eagle to her right spoke in her mind once more "**_sweep your wings up and back then lower your tail feathers to slow your speed. Once you have slowed your _****_speed you can then extend your talons to land_**." Along with the words a mental picture of the actions he suggest flashed into my mind.

I did as he told me it was not the most elegant landing but it would do. Once I was on the plateau. They landed beside me. The Eagle to my right turned an bowed his head to me "**_little sister I am known as Landroval. The one to your left is known as _****_Meneldor_**. As she turned to Meneldor he bowed his head to her then walked away. "_**Come my brother is waiting for you**_." Landroval said as he turned and led her to a large clearing where a very large eagle awaited. It felt strange to walk as an eagle. In the back of my mind I wondered if this was real.

As she was contemplating this question she heard another deeper voice in her mind that was clearly tinged with mirth, "**_Welcome little sister. My name is Gwaihir. I am known as the Windlord. It has been many years since I carried you to these shores. We brought you here to tell you that the time for you to learn of us is fast approaching. We wanted you to meet us before that time came so you would be a little more comfortable in our presence and not be caught unaware. You will know when the time comes. We are eagerly awaiting your arrival here. We also hope that your time with us will be a happy one. Once you have learned all we are able to show you regarding our culture and your are comfortable with that knowledge then you will be returned to your family and your guardians. Is this acceptable to you_**?"

"Yes, my Adar told me that this was one of the tasks assigned to me by The Father of All and the Valar. When I am called I will be ready." She pledged. Gwaihir cocked his head as he stared at her. She felt a gentle nudge inside her mind. It was as tho he was gently searching throughout her memories. Finally she felt him withdraw from her mind.

"**_What we have to teach you young one requires one to have a bright,inquisitive and adaptable mind which is only seen in the young. The only other condition to our teachings is that it requires the recipient's fea to be personally touched by the Flame_**." "What do you mean touched by the Flame?" She enquired. As Gwailhir started to answer her. He was interrupted by Meneldor who rushed forward to stand in front of the Windlord. As Meneldor withdrew Landroval left with him both seemed to be in a rush.

Gwaihir looked to her with an intensity she had never seen before. In a terse voice Gwailhir informed her, "_**I must send you back at once you and your guardians will soon be under attack. In order to bring you here we had to place you and your guardians in stasis because it took most of your energy and some of their own. While in this state you and your guardians are vulnerable to attacks. But fear not they will recover faster than you will. One more thing before you return. When the time comes you will remember the song that I placed into your memories. Sing it and we will come for you. Blessings of the Valar on you little one.**_"

Suddenly I felt like I was swimming in a dense fog then blackness swept over me.


	24. Chapter 24

Imaldris

Elrond and Erestor had just finished going over a trade agreement when they heard a battle horn in the distance it was immediately answered by the Sentinal's that stood guard at the entrance to Imaldris. Elrond and Erestor looked at each other in shock then jumped and raced to the balcony that connected to the study. From the balcony they could see the courtyard and the gates to Imaldris.

The captain of the guard raced to the balcony as battle horns started sounding through the valley. "My lord the call has gone out for all." He stopped as shouting came from the gate. Elrond looked up and seen guards rushing over to open the gates.

As soon as they were open a horse and rider galloped through and headed straight for them. "My Lord, Lord Glorfindel calls for reinforcements. They are holding off a massive force from the Misty Mountains but he doesn't know how long they can hold out. He also told me to tell you that a large group of orc's made it through our lines we did not have enough border guards to follow after them and they are headed towards the great falls" the border messenger shouted.

Elrond froze for just a second then he turned to Erestor. "We will leave a contingent here under your command the bulk of our forces will head towards the borders to reinforce Glorfindel. My sons will be in charge of those forces. I will also take a contingent with me and head towards the Great Falls. Haldir..." Elrond trailed off for just a few seconds to get his emotions under control. In a pained whisper he continued "Haldir and the other Guardians took Arinalce there for the afternoon they will need help."

He turned and hastened off to prepare for battle. Stunned Erestor watched as Elrond hurried out of the study. He quickly relayed the orders to the Captain waiting below then went to find Elladan and Elrohir to advise them of Lord Elrond's order's.

* * *

"Haldir!" the voice slowly penetrated the fog in his mind. This time his name came with a rough shake to his shoulder "Haldir! The guards have sounded their battle horns they will need our help." Haldir's eyes flew open at the alarm in Annúnor's words.

Quickly he rose up to his feet and staggered upon standing. Shaking his head to clear his mind. He felt like he did after a full night of drinking with his brothers. After a few seconds the lightheadedness left him. He looked to the others each of them looked a little dazed.

Turning quickly he knelt down next to Arinalce "Little one you must awaken we are under attack!" Haldir said tersely. As he gently turned her until she was on her back. He noticed that she was extremely pale. Her eyes were open but unseeing and her breathing was erratic.

In alarm he swiftly scooped her up into his arms. Raising his voice and gently but firmly started shaking her "Ari please! you must wake up little one we are under attack." her body just hung limp within his arms. In a panic he looked from the elfling in his arms to the other guardians. "She will not awaken" Haldir whispered in alarm.

Concern swept through the Guardians. Orophin and Toron quickly moved to Haldir's side. Orophin reached out and held his finger over the pulse point in her neck for moment. "Haldir let me take her. I believe she is only in shock." Haldir looked up at his brother in confusion.

"Haldir someone must get her to safety." Annúnor said. Haldir looked down at the ellith in his arms then towards the entrance to the pass. Haldir closed his eyes took a deep breath to regain his composure. As he opened his eyes Orophin could see that Haldir's strength had returned.

He glanced at Orophin "You or Torn must take her to safety. You are the only ones who has had training as a healer. Toron looked at Orophin, "You have bonded more closely with the little one. You will help her more than I. Now go get Túon while I get her ready for you." Orophin nodded in affirmation. Orophin returned shortly mounted on Túon.

Haldir carefully placed a blanket wrapped Arinalce into his arms. "Go to the far end of the valley and take to the trees. Guard her well my brother, I will take the others and head to the pass. I know not what has taken place here nor what is wrong with Ari. In order for us to get her to Lord Elrond we must clear the pass."

Orophin looked at Haldir and the other Guardians, "I will guard her and do what I can for her. May the Valar guide your steps my brothers!" The guardians sprinted to their horses and quickly mounted up. Haldir whistled for Aradon. After Haldir was settled on Aradon's back he turned to the other's "Come let us go and find out what evil stirs. We must clear the pass and get her back to Lord Elrond." A look of fierce determination swept over their faces. As one the guardians raced to the entrance of the valley.

As Haldir and the other guardians approached the entrance to the valley they could here the twang of bowstrings and the thud of arrows hitting flesh. "Tolo!" Haldir shouted to the Imaldris guards that were on foot. Haldir gestured for them to fall back.

The guards rushed back to where the Guardians had stopped. "Tangado i chui!" Haldir told them. " Leithio i philinn!" Haldir shouted as the orc's came in range of their bows. The first of the orc's fell.

Haldir glanced down to the guard near him "How many?" "To many they must of been overwhelmed at the border since they got this far" the guard reported as he shot the last of his arrows.

"Are the archers that were positioned in the trees still alive?" Haldir asked. I know at least one is wounded. I don't know if he survived. I believe the others still live." The guard answered.

"I sent the Guardian Orophin with The Morning Light to the other end of the valley take the other guards that are with you and retreat to their position. We will do what we can to hold them here. Now go and help protect her." The guard saluted Haldir quickly in acceptance of his orders. After signaling the others to follow they hastened towards the other side of the valley.

Haldir turned to rest of his guardians. "It's time to show these Orc's what damage even a small Elvish Calvary can do. "First spears then shields and swords my brothers. Haldir pulled his shield in towards his body and lifted his spear. "Gurth an Glamhoth!" he shouted as the guardians rode straight towards the orcs making their way in to the valley.

As they reached the orc's they used their spears to stab and gouge. As the orcs fell before them they were trampled underfoot by the horses. Without slowing the elves swept through the orc's ranks. Once they swept passed the orc's they circled around and swept back towards the orc's. Everything within reach of their spears fell before them. After the second pass Haldir led them towards the narrowest part of the valley's entrance once they arrived he called out "Dismount! Ready your Swords and Shields."

Haldir and the Guardians dismounted quickly and sent their mounts into the valley to keep them safe. The guardians gravitated to each other. The Guardian's had incorporated this manuever into their battle strategy just in case they were faced with overwhelming numbers. As the orc's advanced on them.

Haldir gave a silent signal to the Archer's that were assigned to the trees. He wanted them to pull back behind them to keep the Orc's from passing further into the valley. He heard the signal stating that the order was received.

He felt Annúnor take up position at his back. Swiftly he glanced towards Sidhon and Toron they two had positioned themselves to where they could cover each other's back. He then turned his icy silver gaze to the advancing Orc's in front of them.

* * *

Elrond whispered a prayer to the Valar that Haldir had been able to keep his daughter safe. The Orc's that they had come across had been dispatched quickly. He would not chance them finding the hidden valley.

As they approached the entrance to the valley Elrond gave the signal for the warriors behind him to spread out. Once they reached the entrance Elrond could dead orc's everywhere. Elrond knew then that they would have to proceed on foot.

He gave the signal to his warriors to dismount. He appointed five of his warriors to take their mounts a safe distance away. He led the others into the pass. Once they entered the pass Elrond paused to listen. Elrond could hear the clash of swords and orc's squealing in the pass ahead of them

He smiled and sent a silent thank you to the Valar. Elrond appointed five more of his warriors to guard the entrance to the valley. Elrond gave the signal for the rest of his warriors to advance silently. As they moved through the entrance and into the pass the sounds of battle grew.

As they advanced further into the pass a look of concern crossed Elrond's face. He knew that they would have to hurry. Haldir was running out of time they were already at the other side of the pass.

Elrond turned to give the order to charge when he heard the call of Eagles from above him. He looked up and seen several Eagles pass over them flying towards his borders. He looked back down at his warriors who was also watching the Eagles. With renewed hope he gave the order to charge.

* * *

Haldir knew they would not be able to hold the pass there was just to many of them. His vision was filled with orc's and he could not see the end of them. The orc's had slowly but steadily pushed them back.

All of them had a few minor wounds from arrows and orc blades. Thankfully the Archer's that Lord Elrond had assigned to them had taken it upon themselves to dispatch as many of the enemy Archer's as they could along with keeping the enemy forces from slipping past the guardians.

That was about to end they were now at the end of the pass. The only thing behind them was the open Valley. Haldir decided to send the Archer's to Orophin and the other guards so they could help defend Arinalce.

He motioned to the Archer that was covering him. The elf slipped up behind him and asked "What are your orders Captain?" With a quick but deadly swing of his sword he decapitated the orc that had moved to engage him.

"I want you and the other archer's to fall back to the Guardian Orophin and the Morning Light's position at the far side of the valley. Protect her as long as you can. Hurry! We will not be able to hold them here much longer." Haldir ordered.

"Yes Captain" the elf answered before hurrying off after signaling the other Archer's to follow. Haldir quickly dispatched another orc that had tried to charge him. As the orc fell Haldir heard the call of Eagles above him.

He glanced up quickly to see several Eagles flying towards the borders and he watched as two others flew towards the other end of the Valley. A wave of relief swept over him as he lowered his eyes back down to the orc's in front of him.

His glance met the eyes of a smirking orc that had just shot an arrow. Haldir could not take his eyes off the orc as pain blossomed in his chest. The last thing he heard was a faint scream that came from behind him.

* * *

Tolo - Come

Tangado i chui! - Prepare the bows!

Leithio i philinn! - Release the arrows!

Gurth an Glamhoth - Death to the orcs!


	25. Chapter 25

{Orophin's POV}

Orophin stood at the edge of the watch flet he had come across when he had retreated with an unconscious Arinalce. He looked back to where he had placed Arinalce. She was under a shelter that was used for sleeping.

Her breathing and her heart rate had calmed significantly. She had transitioned quickly into a healing sleep. He felt that what they had all experienced earlier had affected all of them. But it had affected her but more profoundly. He felt in his heart that she would recover from it in time.

He also knew that Haldir was right they needed to get her back to Lord Elrond as soon as they could. He would probably be able stabilize her conditon faster than he could. Lord Elrond's knowledge of the healing arts far surpassed his own.

Orophin glanced up and seen that the sun was nearing the horizon. It would not be long before darkness settled over the valley. He was worried that Haldir and the other Guardians would not be able to hold the yrchs at the pass.

By the time he had slowly and carefully carried Arinalce up to the watch flet the warriors that Haldir had sent back to help guard her had arrived. He quickly dispatched them to various locations around the watch flet that he and Arinalce was on.

He understood Haldir's reasoning on sending the warriors here but he felt that they would have proven more useful at the pass. The leader of the small group of warriors had stayed behind after the others had dispersed to their positions.

He told him that the border guards must of been overwhelmed for the yrchs to have reached the valley. He was sure that Lord Elrond would send reinforcements to the borders. He would also have others track the yrchs that made it through. It would just be a matter of time before reinforcements arrived. He had then departed to take up position close by.

Orophin divided his time between keeping watch over Arinalce and watching the pass. He kept his hearing focused towards the pass for any advanced sounds of battle. He sighed heavily they were just to far away to hear anything coming from deeper inside the pass. He would have almost no forewarning until they reached this side of the pass.

He swiveled around quickly when he heard a small noise behind him. He quickly went to Arinalce's side when he saw her hands and head move. Orophin placed his fingers over her heart. Her heartbeat and her breathing had increased indicating she would soon awaken.

"Little light how are you feeling?" Orophin queried the small elfling. He knew that it would help her to awaken if she could focus on his voice. "Don't you think you have slept long enough pen tithen." He could see rapid eye movement underneath her closed eyelids. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

At first her eyes moved around in bewilderment until finally her eyes finally settled and focused on him. He laughed quietly "It's about time you awoke. You have slept away most of the afternoon little one." he quietly teased her.

"I'm sorry Phin." she said with guilty smile. "I did not mean to sleep so long." She moved to sit up. Quickly he slid his arm under her shoulders in order to help her sit up. "It's ok Little Light, I was just teasing you. How are you feeling?" He asked her worriedly. Arinalce looked about in confusion "I am fine Phin. Where are we?"

* * *

For the past hour the sounds of battle had steadly grown louder from when he had first noticed them. He had hoped that the enemy forces had been fewer than what the guard had anticipated. He had also hoped that reinforcements from Imaldris would arrive soon. Orophin glanced back at Arinalce in concern. She had been unusually quiet since he had told her what had taken place while she was unconscious. After he had finished telling her a look of sadness and pain had settle on her face.

His gaze sharpened and he tensed up as he saw the Archers that had accompanied them come out of the end of the pass and turn to cover the guardians as they retreated. He quickly and silently signaled to the guards to stand ready.

He quickly turned and went to Arinalce, "Little one I need you to go back into the shelter and stay there ok." At his words the little elleth grabbed his hand and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Please be careful. I don't want any of you to get hurt." He could hear the distress in her whispered words.

He scooped the little one up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Ari, pen tithen you are our joy and light. We all love you. We would do anything to make sure that you do not get hurt. Do you understand that?" Orophin asked as he looked at the elfling in his arms. She nodded silently.

The little elleth in his arms brought so much joy and love into their lives but especially to him. He had his brothers but with Arinalce it had been instantaneous and different. He had been overcome and awed when he first saw her. He would do anything to keep her happy and away from harm. She had no idea that everyone of the Guardians would lay down their lives for her.

He gave her one last hug and then carried her into the shelter. He pulled out the two chests that were filled with supplies and bedding until there was enough space for her between the tree and the chests. "I want you to stay here behind these Ari. When it is safe one of us will come for you. Now promise me no what happens you will stay in here. I will not be to far away I promise" Orophin beseeched her. "I will stay right here Phin." Arinalce said adamantly.

As she spoke one of the guards jumped down onto the flet startling both of them. "My Lord, the Eagles are here!" the guard said excitedly as he pointed toward the two eagles that were flying towards them. Orophin turned towards Arinalce and motioned her to join him "Come Ari the Eagles are here to help."

As she moved forward to join him she stopped. A look of agonizing pain flashed across her face and she screamed before collapsing. Orophin rushed over to her when he saw the pained look on her face. At the same time he felt a wave of dizziness pass over him. He enveloped her safely in his arms before his own legs gave out underneath him.

He glanced back at the pass and shouted in pain and despair "Haldir!"

* * *

Orophin quickly gathered Arinalce into his arms. He closed his eyes in anguish. He could feel that Haldir was hurt badly. Every instinct inside of him told him to make his way to his brother's side but he knew that his first priority was Arinalce's safety. He took a deep breath and pushed all his fear for Haldir to the back of his mind.

He looked to the guard that stood nearby. "I need you to get me a cloth and some cold water. I have some mint leaves in the bag that is next to the black chest. Take a few of those and place them into the water."

He then took Arinalce over to the sleeping area of the flet and placed her on the mat. The guard returned a few moments later and placed the minted water and the cloth near Orophin. "Lord Orophin, both eagles have landed and appear to be watching what is happening at the pass." The guard informed him.

Orophin looked at the guard "Thank you for your help. While I try to revive her I need you to keep watch on what is happening at the pass. If the enemy starts heading this way let me know. If I can revive her I am hoping that one of those Eagles may be able to take her to safety." The guard nodded and strode over to the edge of the flet so he could watch what was happening at the entrance to the valley.

Orophin took the cloth and dampened it. He bathed her face and arms. After awhile he began to see signs that she was beginning to waken. He watched as she opened her eyes. A look of weariness and pain passed over her face. After a couple of minutes her eyes cleared of confusion then she quickly scrambled to her feet. She looked at Orophin who had gently placed his arm around her in order to steady her. She then turned to look at the pass.

"Orophin we must go to them. Haldir, Annúnor and Sidhon have been wounded." Arinalce told him. "Yes I know pen neth I felt Haldir fall. But until the battle is over we must stay here for your safety." Orophin told her. "Fine! But as soon as it is over then we must make our way to them. Please! Orophin promise me that we will go as soon as the battle is over." Orophin looked down at the elfling standing next to him. He could see tears falling down her face. Orophin swallowed his own tears at the site of hers. He did the only thing he could do. He knelt down next to her and comforted her as much as he could. He thought briefly about leaving her here with the other guard. But realized that she felt the same pain that he did. He decided that they would make their way to the others together.

A short time later one of the eagles standing near them turned and approached them. Dipping his head in respect he started to speak, **Lord Orophin, Lady Arinalce ****_the battle has ended and your father is with the champion and he says you and Orophin are needed. Meneldor and I will take you to him. _**Orophin nodded then helped Arinalce down from the flet. Once they reached the ground they went to the where the Eagles waited.

Orophin turned back to the guard that had followed them. "The Morning Light and I are needed at the pass. I want you and the others to make your way to where we had our midday meal and collect the rest of our belongings then make your way to the pass." Orophin instructed. The guard bowed, "We will be there shortly my Lord." Without another word the guard rushed off summoning the others to do his bidding. Turning back to the eagle Landroval "For her safety I think it would be best if Lady Arinalce rode with me. She just regained consciousness a short time ago." The eagle dipped his head in acknowledgement of Orophin's request.


	26. Chapter 26

_Valinor_

The Valar had gathered within the ring of Cypress that stood in the center of the Lorien gardens. They were here at the bidding of Eru Ilúvatar. Each of

them stood around the cauldron _Silindrin_. They were observing the events that were unfolding in Middle Earth upon it's surface. The Valar watched as

Lord Elrond pushed past three of the grieving guardians and knelt next to the fallen Champion. They recognized the expression of grief that fell on Lord

Elrond's face when he realized there was nothing he could do to help the fallen save him. They saw the Guardian Orophin and the Morning Light approach

Lord Elrond. They watched as Lord Elrond told them that there was nothing he could do. Then they watched as the Guardian Orophin dropped to his knees

next to the Champion and started to grieve. They watched as the Morning Light rushed to her father and begged him to help the Champion while tears

streamed down her face.

Manwë looked up at the others that stood watching what was happening in the cauldron. He seen the distress on each of their faces. "The father of all has

decreed that it is time to bestow his gift upon his chosen ones" Manwë informed the others. At his words the Valar looked up at Manwë. Each of the Valar

bowed in acknowledgment. "So let us begin" Manwë announced.

Each of the Valar placed their right hands into the Cauldron. As they did so the glow that surrounded each of them extended down into the calm water of

_Silindrin_. As their power spread through the water it moved to surround the small elfling that stood within Lord Elronds arms. They watched as the elfling

turned from her father and faced the guardians and spoke. They watched as the guardians gathered closer around the small elfling, the fallen champion

and his brother. The Guardians on each side of her lay their hands on her shoulders then the other on the guardian next to them. The silver glow moved

to surrounded each of the guardians. As the glow surrounded the chosen ones reflected in the calm waters of the cauldron.

Manwë closed his eyes and began to speak "You six are the chosen of Eru Ilúvatar. Your path was foretold many ages ago. In order for al of you to survive

you must immerse yourselves in the knowledge that is being given to you. This is just a brief moment of time in your long journey. From this moment on

you must protect and live for each other. Each of you have an unbreakable bond with each other. Take this knowledge that Eru Ilúvatar has gifted to you

and use it well." As Manwë fell silent the Valar withdrew their hands and continued to observe what was taking place.

* * *

_Imaldris_

Elrond knelt next to his youngest daughter as Arinalce fell against him begging him to help the fallen Champion. Elrond pulled her into his arms and sighed

with sorrow "My sweet child I wish I could but even I cannot help him. His fate is in the hands of Eru the father of all." Arinalce looked up at Elrond as

tears made there way from the corners of her grief stricken eyes. Elrond watched as she closed her eyes in sorrow.

Suddenly he felt her body stiffen and her eyes flew open. Within her eyes was a silver glow that spread quickly to the rest of her body. Arinalce glanced

up at him and spoke "No Ada, he belongs here with us. It is not his time." She turned swiftly and moved to stand next to Orophin. She glanced at each of the

grief stricken guardians that surrounded Haldir. She then glanced down to see that Orophin had placed his shaking hands around the Arrow that looked to be very

close to Haldir's Heart. His eyes were closed in grief and she could see tears sliding down his face.

She reached out and placed her hands upon Orophin's shoulders "Please help him, Orophin!" Arinalce beseeched the ellon. "Come, we will share our

strength with you. When you are ready remove the arrow," She said as she looked at the guardians surrounding them. They each looked at the small

elfing that had such determination in her softly glowing eyes. Elrond watched as the guardians gathered around his daughter. Then he watched in awe as

the glow surrounded them all.

As Orophin knelt next to his fallen brother he felt Arinalce place her hands upon his shoulder's. In his mind he could hear someone say, "You six are the

chosen of Eru Ilúvatar. Your path was foretold many ages ago. In order for all of you to survive you must immerse yourselves in the knowledge that is

being given to you. This is just a brief moment of time in your long journey. From this moment on you must protect and live for each other. Each of you

have an unbreakable bond with each other. Take this knowledge that Eru Ilúvatar has gifted to you and use it well."

As those words faded from his mind he could feel knowledge and power sweep into his fea. His eyes flew open with determination he placed his left hand

around the arrow that was close to his brother's heart and pushed down. With his right he grabbed the arrow and slowly started pulling the arrow from his

brother's chest. As he slowly and carefully pulled the arrow out and away from his brother's heart he willed the heat and power from his left hand into the

chest of his brother directing it towards where the arrow had been. In his mind he could see the muscle and each of the vessels that had been severed

bind themselves back together. He watched as the arrow finally came free. He opened his eyes and looked at the arrow before flinging it away

from him in disgust . He then lay his right hand over Haldir's chest to complete the healing. He felt his brother's shallow gasping breaths deepened. He

knew then that his brother would survive. As this thought drifted from his mind he fell into darkness.


End file.
